


Fallout Equestria: Influx

by Doof_Ex_Machina



Category: Fallout (Video Games), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Cyborgs, Dark, Fallout: Equestria - Freeform, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Romance, Zebras
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doof_Ex_Machina/pseuds/Doof_Ex_Machina
Summary: Война между пони и зебрами продолжается. Для того, чтобы её закончить, министерства строят отчаянные стратегии — создают магические и технологические творения, существование которых идёт вразрез с природой. Одним из этих творений стал «Инфильтратор» — сверхсекретный проект Министерства Крутости. В его основе лежала разработка супер-шпиона, идеального слияния пони и машины. Но после первого успешно созданного агента на Эквестрию упали бомбы и превратили её в Пустошь.Сто девяносто лет спустя Кристалл Эклер пробуждается в мире коллапса и насилия, совершенно не понимая, что стало с ней и самой Эквестрией. Её замешательство перерастает в ужас, когда она обнаруживает, что перестала быть пони — теперь она кибернетическая зебра. Ей ничего не остаётся, кроме как отправиться на поиски выхода из своего, мягко говоря, затруднительного положения. Сможет ли она принять правду, если отыщет её? Найдёт ли она друзей в мире, где никто никому больше не верит? И что, если те, кто сотворил это с ней, всё ещё живы и где-то там, ждут и мечтают о том, чтобы она послужила их новой, недоброй цели?





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fallout Equestria: Influx](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/727866) by Crystal Eclair. 



> Страница перевода на Google Docs — <https://docs.google.com/document/d/1KsKeG4kxAJwWiOVRrDNFzQXikymX3U-Tz-_BCb1KtRg/edit#>
> 
> Перевод: AngryShutty, Gilraen, Doof Ex Machina
> 
> Это спонсорский перевод, осуществляемый тремя в лодке, не считая Жужи, при поддержке AshenQ.  
> Продолжение перевода, ровно как и его публикация, осуществляются по желанию заказчика.
> 
> Выкладка на других ресурсах:  
> Ponyfiction — <https://ponyfiction.org/story/15739/>  
> Ficbook — <https://ficbook.net/readfic/10188157>  
> Fanfics — <https://fanfics.me/fic156893>  
> Fanficus — <https://fanficus.com/profile/owner/post/5fdbcc95bbef8000177f4e80>  
> Author Today — <https://author.today/work/116120>
> 
> Скачать все главы в FB2: <https://yadi.sk/i/bKBMqDKcwD-MXQ>  
> Скачать все главы в EPUB: <https://yadi.sk/i/aKRTiabkOLczSw>

Меня зовут Кристалл. Мне двадцать шесть лет, я кристальная пони из Кристальной империи. Но, к сожалению, из-за болезни, которая держала меня в состоянии депрессии, я никогда не сияла как настоящая кристальная пони — моя жёлтая грива и розовая шерсть всегда были тусклыми и мрачными.

Как только я родилась, они сказали, что у меня слабое сердце и мне нужно несколько операций, прежде чем родители смогут забрать меня домой. Я испытывала постоянную боль, чувствовала как с перебоями бьётся моё сердце и изо всех сил старается не сдаваться. Мне никогда не позволяли выходить из дома, играть с другими жеребятами и делать что-то, из-за чего нагрузка на моё сердце могла увеличиться. Можно сказать, что детство у меня не задалось.

Слабое сердце было только первым пунктом в списке моих проблем, так как я регулярно страдала от всевозможных болезней. Доктор говорил, что у меня очень слабый иммунитет и, как следствие, я могу легко заразиться тем, что на нормальных здоровых жеребят ни оказывало никакого влияния. К счастью большинство из болезней поддавались лечению, но любая простуда — и я снова оказывалась в госпитале.

В поисках лучших учреждений здравоохранения мои родители переехали в Эквестрию, чтобы мне помогали ещё сильнее. На тот момент мне исполнилось пять лет. На пути, в поезде, я подхватила от кого-то грипп — первый день в новом доме и сразу в больницу.

Снова.

Какое-то время мне не нравилось в Эквестрии, так как я ненавидела солнце и жару. Ничего общего с холодным севером, к которому я привыкла. Но, после нескольких лет здесь, в Мэрхаве, я смогла адаптироваться к климату и другим переменам.

Во время учёбы в школе, когда мне было около восьми лет, я споткнулась на лестнице и упала с высоты… скольки, пяти ступеней? Как бы там ни было, я сильно ударилась задницей и сломала бедро, снова оказавшись в больнице до выздоровления. Обследование показало, что у меня хрупкие кости и что при достаточно сильном ударе или падении, вроде этого, мои кости могут потрескаться или даже сломаться.

Моя жизнь представляла из себя полноценный беспорядок — я пропустила много занятий в школе из-за больничных и того, что я не могла жить как обычный жеребёнок. Я не могла заводить друзей из-за опасности заразиться, что-нибудь сломать или просто упасть замертво из-за слабого сердца. Это было ужасно и с каждым днём мне становилось только хуже и хуже.

У меня ничего не получилось, независимо от того, что мне давали и как лечили. Затем между пони и зебрами началась война. Она сильно ударила по нам. Моего отца силой заставили уволиться и вступить в армию. Мою мать бы тоже призвали, если бы ей не приходилось заботиться обо мне. Ей тоже пришлось уволиться, так как её работодатель не позволял часто брать выходные. Война требовала очень многого от большинства компаний. Мама думала, что в недавно построенном Госпитале Флаттершай в Лас-Пегасусе меня наконец-то смогут вылечить, так как Министерство Мира продвигало высокие стандарты медицинской помощи, и Флаттершай, сильная и сострадательная пони, смогла бы помочь. К несчастью они специализировались на военных травмах, а не на проблемах со здоровьем как у меня. В её госпитале медицинская помощь была лучше, чем в обычных больницах, но этого было не достаточно.

Так что я по прежнему кочевала из дома в больницу и обратно.

Зато мне удалось закончить школу и получить аттестат. Оценки были не очень хорошими, но, по крайней мере, в шестнадцать лет у меня уже было образование.

Я устроилась работать на склад, где сидела за компьютером и обрабатывала посылки, которые нужно было отправлять куда им там было нужно. К счастью эта работа не требовала много усилий, так что и давление на моё слабое сердце и хрупкие кости она не оказывала. Я могла, по крайней мере, зарабатывать. И даже завела там несколько друзей, которые не строили из себя хороших пони просто потому, что чувствовали необходимость в этом из-за состояния моего здоровья. Это были настоящие друзья, которые смотрели на меня, словно я ничем не отличалась от других.

Я по-настоящему почувствовала себя счастливой на короткое время — наконец-то я смогла пожить, для разнообразия, нормальной жизнью. Но, конечно же, это длилось не долго.

Я работала на складе, что означало много пыли. Настолько много, что коробки на полках со временем становились чёрными. Я дышала всей этой пылью каждый день и скоро это начало сказываться на моих лёгких. Дышать становилось всё тяжелее, но я не жаловалась до тех пор, пока однажды не упала в обморок от нехватки кислорода. Да, в ретроспективе моё упорство выглядело совсем плохим.

Спустя восемь месяцев я была вынуждена уволиться, так как не могла больше работать в подобных условиях. Это вызвало очередную депрессию.

К счастью, лёгкие удалось вылечить в госпитале — они всё же были в лучшем состоянии, чем остальное моё тело. Однако, пусть их и вылечили, я уже не могла устроиться на похожую работу в связи с рисками для здоровья.

В итоге мне досталась работа, которую я могла выполнять прямо из дома: пони-продавец недавно открытого в Лас-Пегасусе филиала Стойл-Тек. Поначалу, когда война только началась, товарами были обыкновенные бытовые предметы под маркой Стойл-Тек, и работа была скучнее некуда, так как ни у кого не было желания их покупать. Я тратила, может, пару-тройку дней в неделю, обзванивая покупателей и пытаясь что-нибудь продать, однако мне либо прямо говорили "нет", либо просто вешали трубку. Я пребывала в полнейшем отчаянии.

Время шло и война только усиливалась. Стойл-Тек начали выставлять на продажу оружие, броню, заклятья и прочие вещи, больше подходящие нынешней накалившейся обстановке, чем повседневной жизни, отчего моя карьера взлетела вверх. Многие пони оказались весьма заинтересованы в подобных товарах.

Линия фронта вскоре сдвинулась к Мэрхаве, когда лунная гвардия заняла оборону против зебр на дамбе Хорсшу. В новостях сказали, что зебры пытались разрушить дамбу. Это грозило сразу несколькими неприятностями. Во-первых, такая потеря оставила бы без электричества Лас-Пегасус и прилежащие территории, а во-вторых, многие поселения вдоль реки Кольторадо были бы просто-напросто смыты, вместе с тысячами пони.

По мере того, как война набирала обороты, наше отчаяние становилось всё сильнее. Стойл-Тек начали строить свои стойла в Мэрхаве и окрестностях. Теперь я продавала места в убежищах вместо военных товаров. Спрос зашкаливал, и некоторые покупатели начали открыто грубить. Спустя время Стойл-Тек выдали мне анкету, которую я должна была давать заполнить своим клиентам, чтобы выяснить — допустимо ли продать им место в стойле. Представители компании не хотели ошибиться с выбором. Они желали спасти лишь тех, кто был достоин спасения.

Целых восемь лет это составляло всю мою жизнь: обзванивать всех подряд и впаривать им дерьмо. Не так уж и плохо, особенно учитывая работу из дома, благодаря чему я перестала попадать в госпиталь настолько часто. Однако те разы, когда я туда всё-таки приходила, беспокоили меня всё сильнее и сильнее. Решив не тратить время на объяснение всего и вся, мне просто сказали, что из-за многочисленных проблем со здоровьем моё тело начинает отказывать. Моё состояние отныне было помечено как безнадёжное.

Было невыносимо больно осознавать, что я умру молодой. У меня не было особенного пони, я даже влюбиться ни разу не успела. Не успела познать стольких радостей жизни. Моей матери пришлось ещё хуже, она буквально обезумела от горя. Большую часть жизни она заботилась обо мне и надвигающаяся потеря просто сломала её.

Всё случилось спустя несколько дней с моего двадцать пятого дня рождения. Моё тело решило, что с него хватит. Меня перевели в госпиталь, когда вещи приняли совсем плохой оборот. Мой организм не справлялся и больше не мог поддерживать в себе жизнь. Ничего нельзя было сделать, лишь только облегчить мои последние мгновения в этом мире. Я не могу даже и близко описать, насколько ужасно это было — лежать на койке, под размерное тиканье таймера, и осознавать, что моя жизнь скоро прервётся.

Я не хотела умирать. Никто не хочет, но я считала смерть великой несправедливостью просто потому, что у меня даже не было шанса по-настоящему познать жизнь. Я взывала к самой Найтмер Мун от всепоглощающей безнадёжности. Знаю, весьма жалко с моей стороны, но я ничего не могла поделать.

Спустя год я едва могла двигать ногами, настолько я ослабела. Мне оставались считанные месяцы. Мне исполнилось двадцать шесть, и спустя пару дней в мою палату зашёл доктор — по крайней мере мне казалось, что это был доктор.

Его лицо было куда серьёзнее, чем лица медсестёр и врачей, бывавших тут ранее.

— Доброго вечера, мисс Эклер. Не буду вас утомлять вопросами о самочувствии, я знаю насколько плохо ваше положение. Мне очень жаль, что всё так сложилось и мне больно видеть, как такая прекрасная кобылка умирает не получив и возможности испробовать жизнь во всей её полноте. Я вижу, насколько вам тяжело, поэтому перейду сразу к делу. Я сотрудник Министерства Мира, отдел медицинских исследований, и я хочу предложить вам возможность помочь будущим поколениям пони не страдать от той болезни, что сейчас лишает жизни вас, — сказал он искренним и добрым голосом.

Я практически не раздумывала над ответом. То есть, если я могу спасти будущих жеребят от подобных страданий — я с радостью сделаю всё возможное.

— Я буду счастлива помочь чем только смогу, — ответила я.

Мне показалось, что на его лице промелькнула тень усмешки, но скорее всего просто сыграло освещение. С благодарной улыбкой жеребец подошёл к моей койке и магией протянул документ.

— Благодарю вас, мисс Эклер. Подпишите, пожалуйста, вот тут. Когда вы скончаетесь, ваше тело передадут нам для исследований. И поверьте, опыты с ним помогут медицине избавить сотни, нет, даже тысячи жеребят от боли и страданий, пережитых вами.

Вяло кивнув, я взяла предложенную ручку в зубы и коряво расписалась над нужным пунктиром. Едва моя закорючка появилась на бумаге, жеребец благодарно заулыбался и убрал документ прочь. Я хотела ответить, но вместо этого чуть не подавилась раздирающим кашлем.

— Ну-ну, вот, попейте, — доктор сочувствующе улыбнулся и протянул мне пластиковую бутылку с какой-то мутноватой жижей.

Не имея сил отказаться, я обильно отхлебнула и, к счастью, боль в горле ушла вместе с глотком, оставив на прощание мерзкий привкус во рту. Ненавижу лимоны.

Доктор ещё раз поблагодарил меня, посочувствовал и вышел из палаты. Мне только и оставалось, что опустить голову на белоснежную подушку — да ждать, когда придёт смерть. Я вдруг почувствовала страшную усталость в теле и, зевнув, прикрыла глаза. Надо поспать.

* * *

Покинув палату Кристалл, доктор с грустным видом прошагал по коридорам больницы, миновал парадные двери и забрался в служебную повозку Министерства Крутости. Кивнув тягловому, чтобы брал разгон, он откинулся на мягкое сидение. В личной повозке, укрытый от чужих взглядов, он позволил линии рта вытянуться в зловещую ухмылку.

— Всё как я и предсказывал.

Нажатием кнопки жеребец активировал радиопередатчик.

— Доктор Пэр Шейп, пациентка у нас в распоряжении, — произнёс он в динамик устройства.

— В десятый раз вас прошу, полковник, просто Пэр, — ответили с того конца. — Можем начинать?

— Можем, доктор. Пациентка завещала нам своё тело. Забрать его можно будет с утра, я как раз дал ей сыворотку, имитирующую смерть организма, — он умолк на секунду и переспросил: — Всё необходимое от проекта «Стальной пони» в наличии?

— Да, сэр. Всё.

— А донорское сердце от проекта «Химера»?

— Оно и пара лёгких. В медотчёте значилось, что пациентка в прошлом страдала от проблем с дыхательными путями.

— В таком случае можно приступать. Подготовьте стазис-капсулу для погрузки и отправки пациентки в нашу мейнхэттенскую лабораторию в восемь утра.

— Будет сделано.

— Замечательно, — полковник мрачно улыбнулся, — завтра, наконец, стартует проект «Инфильтратор».


	2. Глава 1: Встреча

— С ним всё в порядке? — раздался мощный, властный голос.

— С ней, но да, всё в порядке, полковник. Я имплантировала её мозг в череп И-01 и решила использовать выращенные «Химерой» сердце и лёгкие, когда узнала, что они целы, — ответила кобыла с брейтанским акцентом, раздражённая тем, что её начальник не способен увидеть в их проекте нечто большее, чем просто вещь.

— Всё, вроде, неплохо. Сердце уже должно биться?

— Да. У нас было всего несколько минут, чтобы поместить извлечённый мозг в череп И-01 и подключить его к системе кровообращения. К счастью всё прошло гладко — сердце с лёгкими работают и в состоянии поддерживать мозг живым.

— Хорошо, держите меня в курсе. Я хочу полностью контролировать процесс.

Со звуком закрывающейся двери доктор глубоко вздохнула.

— Несмотря на то, что в ней так много от машины и так мало от пони, она всё ещё жива и остаётся кобылой, полковник.

* * * 

— В каком оно состоянии, доктор?

— Сэр, ОНА в отличном состоянии, — прорычала кобыла с брейтанским акцентом.

— Когда оно будет готово? — спросил он, не обращая внимание на срыв доктора.

— Она будет готова к испытаниям в следующем месяце. Нам предстоит внести ещё множество небольших модификаций в её грудь и череп.

— Модификаций?

— Зебры очень сильны в ближнем бою и превосходно сражаются без оружия. Если верить последним докладам по их способностям, то они вполне могут разбивать скалы ударами копыт. Так что мы решили усилить прочность её механического скелета титаном. Особенно грудь и голову, так как они должны будут защищать сердце и мозг соответственно.

— Очень хорошо, доктор… — полковник на секунду замолчал, оглядывая механический скелет. — Глаза у этого должны светиться красным?

— Что? — ошеломленно выкрикнула доктор. — Твою, сука, мать.

* * * 

— Что значит вы увозите её? — в ярости закричала доктор Пэр.

— Проект «Инфильтратор» был скомпрометирован, доктор. Пинки Пай вбила себе в голову, что ряд министерств пытаются вести торговлю с зебрами или могут что-то скрывать. Что мы, к слову, и делаем. В этот раз она съехала с катушек сильнее, чем обычно. Сейчас она перерывает все архивы Министерства Крутости и использует всевозможные коды доступа, чтобы попасть в закрытые зоны. «Инфильтатор» находится в очень секретных архивах, и она в конце концов обнаружит его, если ничто её не отвлечёт. Если у неё всё-таки получится, то в наших интересах, чтобы она не нашла ни И-01, ни нас.

— Нельзя увозить её прямо сейчас.

— Могу дать вам всего лишь двадцать четыре часа, прежде чем у нас не остается выбора, кроме как забрать её.

— Этого будет достаточно, чтобы закончить то, что мы делаем сейчас. Но куда вы собираетесь перевезти проект?

— Обратно в Лас-Пегасус.

— Твою Селестию.

— Нам жаль, доктор.

— В пизду! Вам не жаль. Вам нужны только результаты. Я не могу торопиться; это, чёрт возьми, тонкая работа. Трансплантация живой плоти должна была занять у нас день или два, но теперь вы сильно подгоняете сроки.

— Вы успеете нанести кожу на плоть, прежде чем мы начнём транспортировку?

— Да, сэр. Несмотря на то, что это замёт всю ночь, я это сделаю.

— Глаза снова светятся.

— Что… да блять.

* * * 

— …пришлось нести тебя на спине. Они просто хотят оставить тебя себе и использовать как расходный материал. И ещё хотят сделать полностью механические версии тебя. Я хотела создать идеального разведчика, но никогда не хотела ёбанную армию машин вроде тебя. Я не хотела бы этого, никогда, но теперь у меня нет выбора. Мне нужно прикончить тебя прежде, чем нас транспортируют.

Доктор тяжело вздохнула.

— Я надеюсь, что когда эта война закончится, ты простишь нас, Кристалл.

Звонок с вибросигналом прервал доктора. Она вздохнула, вытащила из лабораторного халата телефон и ответила.

— Доктор Пэр слушает… что, Мэйнхеттенская центральная? Вы сошли с ума, мы не можем… стазисные капсулы? Но сэр, граждане узнают, что… вы имеете ввиду приватное отделение, но опять же, граждане… дерьмо, ладно, сэр. К моменту транспортировки её эндоскелет будет покрыт плотью.

Доктор вздохнула, выключила телефон и подошла к консоли.

— Тупо, это всё так тупо. Теперь они говорят о том, что Пинки внезапно стала копаться в исследовательских лабораториях Министерства Крутости. Это какое-то безумие. Теперь у меня весь график поехал. Компьютер, запустить программу наращивания плоти.

— По крайней мере ты останешься жива, несмотря на то, в тебе так много от машины. Даже сквозь тихий писк кардиомонитора на твоей грудной клетке я всё ещё слышу как бьётся твоё сердце. Надеюсь, что когда они получат чипы боевой подготовки и перепрограммируют твой мозг, ты всё ещё будешь помнить, что живая. Не беспокойся, мы сделаем копию твоего первоначального разума, чтобы вернуть его тебе после войны. Я, чёрт возьми, прослежу, чтобы они не убили тебя по-настоящему.

— Ещё четыре часа, пока процедура не закончится, и мы сможем поместить тебя в стазис, в центральную больницу Мейнхэттана, прежде чем поезд отправится обратно в Лас-Пегасус. Это чертовски хорошая работа, я знаю, что делаю здесь и… о, во имя Селестии, почему ты постоянно просыпаешься?

* * * 

— Внимание всем пони с пропусками в стойло. Пожалуйста, немедленно явитесь в закрепленные за вами стойла. Это не учебная тревога. Повторяю…

— Нет, не сейчас. Мы не можем бросить её прямо так! — закричала доктор Пэр, когда полковник потащил её за собой.

— У нас больше нет времени, доктор. Войне конец, как и Эквестрии. Мне только что доложили, что внутри кантерлотского щита взорвалась бомба с розовым облаком. Принцессы мертвы. Теперь мы сами по себе. Теперь мы — это будущее всего нашего рода. И теперь всё зависит от нас.

— Но сэр, она может отправиться с нами.

— Это просто машина, Пэр Шейп. Пошли уже.

— Но сэр, мы не можем оставить её здесь умирать.

— Оно уже мертво, помнишь? Идём.

— Но сэр…

* * * 

— Внимание, в стазис-камере недостаточно энергии, повторяю, в стазис-камере недостаточно энергии.

— Запущена процедура экстренного пробуждения.

Я тихо застонала, начиная просыпаться. Были слышны какие-то голоса, но мой пробуждающийся мозг не мог их чётко разобрать. Слышно, как что-то движется передо мной с выраженным шипением и скрежетом, я чувствую как ветер начинает проникать внутрь и поперёк. Внезапно мой нос почувствовал один из самых тошнотворных запахов. Хотела бы я знать, что это, чтобы описать, но, к моему несчастью, отвратительней запаха мне ещё никогда не встречалось. Естественно, мне пришлось проснуться. Мои глаза открылись, и я обнаружила себя в больничной палате, заставленной, похожими на капсулы, устройствами. Помню, как видела что-то подобное, когда медсёстры везли меня мимо одной из таких после операции. Хотя я никогда не спрашивала, что это за комната. Так или иначе я не могла вспомнить ни грязных стен, ни самой палаты, в которой я проснулась.

— Где я? — как можно громче спросила я и стала медленно выбираться из камеры. С глухим звуком я упала на пол и тихо застонала, пытаясь заставить работать свои непослушные конечности. Было чувство, что я не пользовались ими целую вечность и любому движению требовалась минута, пока команды от мозга дойдут до копыт.

— О… — промычала я, медленно вставая на ноги с пола только для того, чтобы снова приземлиться на него лицом. Я удивленно моргнула, когда мои уши зашевелились, пытаясь уловить какой-нибудь звук, но в какую бы сторону они не поворачивались, всё что я слышала — это тишина.

— Что происходит? — спросила я саму себя дрожащим голосом, который не смогла узнать, но и не придала этому значения из-за охватившего меня чувства страха.

Конечности ощущались тяжёлыми. Я стала ходить по комнате и заглядывать в каждую капсулу, мимо которой проходила. Всё вокруг было покрыто ржавчиной, сажей и какой-то пылью, это место выглядело запущенным и старым не по векам. Я не знала, что случилось, но моя интуиция подсказывала, что определённо что-то плохое. Я подошла к камере с большой трещиной в стекле, но из-за толстого слоя пыли не смогла разглядеть, что внутри. Я аккуратно подняла своё копыто в зелёном комбинезоне, чтобы протереть стекло, и тут же отскочила назад, крича от ужаса. По всему зданию разнеслось эхо, отчего это место стало выглядеть ещё более жутким и пугающим.

В капсуле лежал наполовину разложившийся пони. Что-то подобное я видела раньше только в фильмах, но оно не выглядело настолько страшным и мерзким. Этот будто растаял заживо, мясо не держалось и аморфной массой сползало к его костей. Я не знаю, сколько нужно времени, чтобы тело полностью разложилось, но похоже, что он здесь уже давно. У меня скрутило живот, я бросилась к открытой двери от этого ужаса и запаха. Я снова закричала от ужаса и стала задыхаться, когда оказалась снаружи. Я только что проснулась и сразу увидела то, что могла видеть только в кошмарах. Определённо не та вещь, с которой я хочу начинать свой день.

Я сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, взяла себя в копыта и осмотрелась. Я стояла в длинном больничном коридоре, выглядящем так, словно здесь кто-то провёл Осенний Забег. Кругом был беспорядок. Столы, стулья, кровати, да что угодно просто валялось грудами мусора, а на кафельном полу были трещины и местами отсутствовала плитка. В коридоре было темно, источниками света служили несколько маленьких лампочек. Но, что более важно, никого не было. Ни единой души, только тишина. Я ничего не слышала, отчего становилось только страшнее. Большую часть своего времени я проводила в клинике, так что очень хорошо разбиралась в звуках больничной жизни. Стоны пациентов; мириады сливающихся воедино разговоров; звуки техники и так далее. И здесь ничего из этого не было, только оглушающая тишина.

— Где, чёрт возьми, все? — спросила я с чувством нарастающего страха, который заставлял меня дрожать.

— Есть кто-нибудь? — прокричала я так громко как могла. Мой голос эхом прокатился по пустому госпиталю без единого на него ответа или звука. Я в самом деле одна здесь. Теперь у меня ещё больше причин для страха.

Я посмотрела вверх и вниз, пытаясь сориентироваться, и заметила знак, наполовину свисающий с полотка. Я вытянула шею, чтобы получше рассмотреть его, и увидела грязную белую стрелку, указывающую на дверь позади меня. Я слегла отошла, чтобы посмотреть сбоку, и в шоке ахнула от того, на что она указывал.

— Стазисное отделение? — закричала я в ужасе. Теперь всё ясно. Меня переместили в эту палату после того, как я заснула, и не знаю как, но я оказалась в стазисе. Я слышала о нём раньше. Стазис — это процесс приостановления жизни, который сохраняет тело вне времени, предотвращая его дальнейшее старение или деградацию, пока не будет прерван. Я не разбиралась в его магическом устройстве, но суть понимала. Минуту! Как долго я проспала, если была в стазисе?

Я не знала. Мысль о том, что я проспала всю войну и хрен знает сколько после, пугала меня до глубины души, заставляла и без того быстро бьющееся сердце биться ещё сильнее из-за растущего беспокойства. Я не хотела больше здесь оставаться. Мой пораженный страхом мозг кричал мне бежать, Я бросилась так быстро как могла к ближайшей двери по усыпанному мусором полу. Я видела, как сквозь неё пробиваются лучи света.

Я оказалась в большой приёмной, когда прорвалась сквозь дверь. За огромным количеством столов в конце комнаты я увидела намалёванную надпись. Но, прежде чем я успела прочитать, что там было написано, я увязла копытами в какой-то куче грязи и упала, сильно ударившись подбородком. В итоге я прикусила язык и стала плакать от боли. Хныкала, рыдала от отчаяния и тяжело дышала, лёжа на полу. Ровно до того момента, пока не увидела куда и на что упала. Мои глаза вылезли из орбит в абсолютном ужасе от того, что лежало рядом со мной. Вся приёмная была завалена почерневшими скелетами в рваных клочьях того, что осталось от их одежды. Их здесь, должно быть, не меньше сотни. Я закричала, вскочила на копыта и рванула к стене из стекла, которая была главным входом в больницу. Я выскочила за побитые стеклянные двери, остановилась и застыла на месте, глядя на город перед собой.

Всё вокруг было разрушено.

Тело отказывалось двигаться. Я стояла как неподвижный истукан, с ужасом глядя на развороченные и разрушенные здания. Я ничего не понимала. Архитектура зданий, которые, несмотря на разрушения, всё ещё стояли, совершенно отличалась от Лас-Пегасуса, а холодный воздух снова напомнил мне о том, что я нахожусь не там, где в последний раз заснула. В Лас-Пегасусе даже зимной никогда не было холодно, но здесь я уже продрогла до костей. Ко мне медленно возвращался контроль над копытами, так что я развернулась к больнице, из которой вышла. Моя челюсть упала, когда я наконец поняла, где нахожусь в данный момент.

— МЕЙНХЭТТАН?! — оторопело закричала я. — КАК Я ПОПАЛА СЮДА?

Это безумие. В этом нет никакого смысла. Я в Мейнхэттане. В городе на восточном побережье Эквестрии. Но это невозможно, как я могла попасть сюда? Я потрясла головой. Число вопросов к нынешней ситуации и тому, что здесь происходит, продолжало расти, отчего моя голова начинала болеть. Я села и заплакала от обрушившихся на меня стресса и замешательства.

Не знаю, как долго я плакала, но звук осыпающегося кирпича и извести заставил меня остановиться и подняться на копыта. Я лихорадочно стала оглядываться в поисках источника звука и остановилась, глядя на разрушенную башню больницы. Она опасно нависла надо мной и с каждым стоном стали и треском старого кирпича наклонялась всё больше в мою сторону. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, что сейчас произойдет. Я развернулась и побежала так быстро, как только мои ноги могли нести меня по усыпанной щебнем дороге. Я перепрыгивала через ямы и трещины в асфальте, петляя между множеством брошенных повозок.

— Это, должно быть, кошмар, — воскликнула я, когда раздался резкий удар, а затем всюду посыпались куски металла и обломки кирпича.

Здание упало на тротуар, и раздался оглушительный грохот. Я не стала оглядываться. Земля сильно тряслась, заставляя маленькие трещины на дороге расти. Моё копыто застряло в одной из таких. Я упала на грудь и закричала от боли, когдамоё тело, подхваченное инерцией, покатилось вперёд, перевернулось на бок и остановилось, врезавшись в автобус. Я рыдала и стонала из-за множества болезненных царапин на шкуре. А ещё была ошеломлена тем, что не сломала ни одной кости. При таком падении от моей грудной клетки осталась бы только пыль, но я чувствовала себя нормально. Лишь полученные ссадины заставляли меня негодовать. Затем я заметила, как бьётся моё сердце. Несмотря на скорость, с которой я бежала, его ритм был совершенно нормальным. После всего того, что я проделала, сердце должно было сдаться прямо сейчас, но оно чувствовало себя прекрасно. Оно никогда не чувствовало себя хорошо. Что со мной случилось?

Какие бы идеи ни лезли мне в голову, я не могла объяснить своё новообретённое здоровье. Честно говоря, это было потрясающе. Моя грудь болела от горящих лёгких и сильно стучащего сердца, но я не чувствовала, что вот-вот упаду замертво, как раньше, когда мне приходилось напрягаться. Я почувствовала небольшую радость от того, что теперь могу жить здоровой жизнью, но это приятное ощущение было притуплено всеми разрушениями и смертью, царившими вокруг.

За пределами развалившейся больницы было ещё больше смертей, я чувствовала себя плохо при виде всех этих почерневших костей. Что хуже всего — среди скелетов было достаточно и жеребят. Что, чёрт возьми, произошло здесь? Я не могла даже начать думать о этом, но, наверное, когда-нибудь я узнаю.

Мои уши встрепенулись, когда я уловила шум прибоя где-то впереди. Я снова встала на копыта, отряхнулась и обошла автобус, глядя на ряды разрушенных зданий на фоне бесконечной морской глади. Я шла около десяти минут, пока не достигла ржавой пристани с видом на каменную дамбу. Зрелище одновременно поражало и ужасало. Зеленоватый океан спокойно омывал дамбу, но надвигающиеся тёмно-серые облака создавали впечатление, что вот-вот грянет сильная буря. Я никогда в жизни не видела такой картины.

Моё внимание привлекли огни по правую сторону. Я развернулась посмотреть и увидела картину, вселяющую надежду на то, что в этом городе всё ещё есть жизнь. Я увидела недалеко от берега Мейнхэттана маленький остров и длинный мост, соединяющий его с городом. Полностью сосредоточив внимание на острове, я стала замечать другие вещи: сторожевые вышки и пони с огромными, направленными на мост пушками. Мне сразу же перехотелось подходить и к острову, и к пони. Я развернулась и пошла вдоль дамбы прочь от берега.

Я шла, должно быть, около часа, прежде чем уткнулась в стену с металлическими шипами, чтобы никто не мог перелезть через неё. Стена была практически целой, не оставляя мне даже трещинки, чтобы заглянуть внутрь. Я также заметила, что небо потемнело, а тени сделались длинными и зловещими, отчего мёртвый город стал выглядеть ещё более пугающим. Я пошла вдоль стены, пока не достигла больших железных ворот, которые, к моему несчастью, были заперты на прочную цепь. Сквозь прутья мне был виден знак на одном из зданий компании «Голд Стар» — Гавань Мэйнхэттана. У меня упала челюсть, когда я увидела гигантский белый корабль на пристани. Лайнер «Селестия».

Что же, теперь у меня есть смутное представление о времени, в котором я нахожусь. Я видела новостные репортажи с презентацией этого корабля, а затем церемонию начала строительства. Тогда вместо своей сестры, в честь которой назвали корабль, присутствовала принцесса Луна и вбила в конструкцию первую заклёпку. Мне было забавно наблюдать за ней по телевидению, так как она выглядела неловкой и смущенной, делая что-то во имя сестры. Но также мне было и грустно от того, что после покушения на принцессу Селестию она всё реже и реже посещала публичные выступления, пока практически не пропала с экранов.

Итак, если «Селестия» была начата до того, как я заснула, а теперь завершена, то, по моим предположениям, я спала около пяти лет. ПЯТИ ЛЕТ! Нет, скорее всего даже больше, учитывая состояние корабля. Он выглядел очень ржавым и грязным и к тому же частично утонул возле собственной пристани. Слишком глубоко, чтобы плыть. Дальнейшее наблюдение за кораблём также показало, что его кормовая мачта сломалась и упала с правого борта на портовый склад. Носовая мачта слишком сильно накренилась назад, а предназначенные для неё стальные тросы сильно натянулись, не давая ей упасть. Не думаю, что они продержатся долго. Да, наверное, всё-таки десять лет. Десять или больше… О Селестия, моя мама, должно быть, вне себя из-за переживаний или… богини, она, должно быть, думает, что я умерла. Ой, мамочка. Мне нужно домой.

Что-то мелькнуло у меня перед глазами. Как будто восклицательный знак. Я тут же посмотрела направо, где он был, и попыталась ухватить его взглядом. Что это такое? Вдруг в ворота ударилось что-то тяжёлое, заставив меня инстинктивно попятиться.

— Что за хрень?! — сжалась я от внезапного шума.

За створками я смогла разглядеть лежащее изломанной кучей нечто, и от одного его вида в моих жилах мигом застыла кровь. Я могла назвать это лишь одним словом — зомби. Настоящий зомби, ходячий труп. Это невозможно. Оно не должно существовать, оно не могло существовать, это… это не имело никакого смысла! Пытаясь хоть как-то осознать происходящее, я могла лишь вспомнить старые фильмы ужасов, в которых жизнь в мертвецах поддерживали неудачные заклинания или вирусы. Но сейчас передо мной поднимался на свои сломанные копыта живой зомби. И он выглядел голодным! Встав, труп громко зашипел и снова впечатался в ворота, на этот раз продолжив давить изо всех сил. Я с ужасом увидела, как сзади него показались и другие. Их тут, должно быть, сотни, и все хотят меня сожрать! Я не хочу, чтобы меня жрали! Перед лицом надвигающейся армии мертвецов я решила сделать единственное, что оставалось любой нормальной кобылке — вопя, побежала прочь быстрее ветра в неизвестном направлении.

Я мчалась, и мчалась, и мчалась, пока лёгким не перестало хватать кислорода. Хватая ртом воздух, я замедлилась и плюхнулась на разбитую асфальтовую дорогу посредь центральной улицы с магазинчиками по обе стороны, держась за грудь. Лёгкие горели огнём, а сердце колотилось как бешеное. Какое-то время я просидела, переводя дух. Да уж, чересчур много стресса вредно для здоровья… А учитывая, как стремительно темнело небо, нужно было озаботиться поиском места для ночлега. Я двинулась вперёд лёгкой рысцой. Может, удача будет на моей стороне и подкинет газету с объяснениями, что за чертовщина творится в городе, куда все подевались и откуда тут полчища живых мертвецов…

Улица пребывала в полнейшей разрухе, как, впрочем, и весь остальной город: заколоченные окна, выбитые стёкла, рухнувшие грудой камней дома, — я всё брела по дороге, когда в животе заурчало от голода. Ух, а от бега здорово разыгрался аппетит! Надеюсь, тут уцелел какой-нибудь продуктовый. Я шагала ещё добрых минут пять и, наконец, заметила газетный киоск.

Я толкнула раскуроченную дверь и сделала шаг внутрь, ещё лелея надежду поздороваться с владельцем, — но, подобно другим домам, магазинчик стоял в запустении. Хмурясь, я прошествовала мимо полок, ища газеты. Съестного на них почти не было, а то, что осталось, давно перестало быть съестным. Ворча под нос, я подошла к прилавку, и там обнаружилась стопка газет, вернее, что от неё осталось — кучка рыхлой, гниловатой субстанции. Я не сдавалась и перелезла за прилавок. Снизу под доской нашлась коробка со значком эквестрийского новостного издания. Я, улыбаясь, вытащила её и зарылась внутрь, где лежала связка старых, пожелтевших газет, к счастью, не тронутых временем. От первого же заголовка, состоявшего из одного слова, я чуть не уронила челюсть.

«АРМАГЕДДОН»

Не может быть… Они не могли! Не могли…

«Конец света! Эквестрия применила оружие массового поражения против Зебрики в ответ на удар жар-бомб…»

Так значит, война окончена — победителей нет. Неудивительно, что весь город лежит в руинах… О богини! Не только он, вся страна, а это значит… О Селестия, мама! Я наконец заметила дату на газетном листе, и худшие мои страхи подтвердились. Статья вышла спустя пять лет, как я уснула; вряд ли моя мама получила место в Стойле и сейчас, вероятно, была мертва. Я ведь так и не попрощалась с тобой, мама… Слёзы сами брызнули у меня из глаз. Как же так…

— Опа, опа, эт чё такое? — раздался сзади зловещий голос.

Я вскрикнула от неожиданности, обернулась и увидела в дверном проёме двух жеребцов в склёпанной из хлама броне.

— Соска полосатая, — подельник первого мерзко, сально осклабился, — с дырами.

— Я не соска! — крикнула я, вскочив на ноги.

— Да хоть пизда с ушами, главное, жопа что надо, м? — ухмыльнулся второй, и оба двинулись на меня. То, как они на меня пялились, мне совсем не нравилось. Только я попятилась назад, как мой круп упёрся в стену.

— Попалась, шкура, — первый откинул крышку-прилавок.

— Не подходи! — заорала я и что было прыти махнула через прилавок в сторону выхода.

Второй тут же преградил мне дорогу, заставив затормозить в считанном шаге от его желтозубой ухмылки. Восклицательный знак снова заморгал перед глазами — и тут же на меня навалились сзади, а на талии крепко сомкнулись чужие ноги. Я только ойкнула: что-то твёрдое, горячее и влажное уткнулось мне между ягодиц, жеребец повёл тазом назад… О Селестия, нет!

— Слезь! — я лягнула со всей дури.

Моему удивлению не было предела, когда жеребец буквально подлетел в воздух от удара. Он удивился не меньше и отцепился от меня. Я врезала ему в грудь ещё раз, и он, не касаясь земли, пролетел над полками и ударился о прилавок.

Я вытаращилась на его тело. Я… сбрыкнула с себя взрослого жеребца, будто котёнка, и одним пинком швырнула через весь магазин!

— А-ха-ха, ну ты чмо, Билли, кобыла накуканила, — загоготал второй, встав поперёк дверного проёма.

— Ебало на ноль, — Билли, охая от боли, сполз с прилавка на пол.

Второй, не сдвигаясь с места и продолжая хохотать, кое-как взял себя в копыта и, повернув морду к рваному мешку за плечом, выхватил большой нож и наставил на меня остриём. Мои копыта задрожали. Он же лишь кровожадно хихикал, не выпуская оружия изо рта.

— За эту хуйню, шмара, я тебе всю скважину раздраконю, — Билли неторопливо подбирался сзади.

— Не надо, — залепетала я. Мой взгляд испуганно заметался в поисках пути для бегства. Проход! Я метнулась между полок — куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от этих гнусных типов.

— Ты на входе стой, смотри, чтоб не смылась, — рыкнул Билли.

Не верю… Что с ними не так?! Пони никогда не вели себя так мерзко!

— ‘Ди сюда!

Я завопила, улепётывая от Билли, свернула за угол и вдруг поняла, что несусь на второго жеребца. Паника прибавила ногам скорости, не давая замедлиться… Пони у выхода ещё лыбился, но ухмылка сползла с его лица, когда до него дошло, что я не собираюсь тормозить.

— Бля, да стой! Стой!

Он шарахнулся в сторону, и я пулей выскочила из магазина. Слёзы застилали глаза, зрение подёрнулось поволокой, я неслась не разбирая дороги. За что они так со мной?!

— Вэн, ссыкло ебаное! — донеслись сзади вопли Билли.

— Она тебя бросила как нихуя, братух, меня бы она в блин раскатала!

Я скакала во весь опор — надо оторваться… Улица растекалась от влаги в глазах, и тут на секунду вспыхнул восклицательный знак. Я повернула голову в ту строну, где он мелькнул, но этой секунды хватило, чтобы не разобрать у себя на пути автобуса. В следующий миг я смотрела уже на покрытый ржавчиной каркас. Ой-ёй. Мой лоб врезался в машину, и я отскочила, шипя от боли. Череп будто треснул на двое, зрение поплыло.

— Рожей прям в колымагу! — Билли и Вэн, гогоча, неспеша заходили с двух сторон. — Ну ебанашка!

Я застонала, повернулась к ним лицом, едва держась на ногах. Всё вокруг плыло и кружилось.

— Расслабь булки, сосочка, — Билли потянулся за спину к увесистой доске, утыканной гвоздями.

— Не… надо, — залепетала я, расставив ноги пошире, чтобы не рухнуть на землю.

— Споки ноки, сука.

Он с размаху опустил доску на мою голову.

Я не успела закричать. Гвозди распороли щёку, импульс от удара прокатился по черепу — и всё померкло…

* * * 

Обмякшая зебра осела и неподвижно распласталась на асфальте. Дрын Билли разлетелся в щепки, и жеребец с удивлением выплюнул бесполезную деревяшку, массируя гудящую от удара челюсть.

— Пиздец она тебя, конечно, — прыснул Вэн.

— Иди ты. Ай, фу бля… Как по кирпичу уебал.

Билли и посмеивающийся над ним Вэн нависли над бессознательным телом с явно недобрыми намерениями.

Чуть поодаль, укрывшись от рейдеров за ржавым красным почтовым ящиком, во все глаза за происходящим наблюдал бежевый пони с бурой гривой и в рваном, окровавленном медицинском халате.

— Вот же бедная девочка…

Внезапно обмягшая кобыла встрепенулась и, как ни в чём не бывало, поднялась на ноги.

— Хера, ты чё? — Билли чуть не подавился от неожиданности.

— Ты же ёбнул ей как я не знаю…

Зебра встала лицом к агрессорам, её небесно-голубые глаза горели угрожающим багровым светом.

— Протокол самообороны активирован, вступаю в бой с враждебными целями, — изрекла она холодным, ровным механическим голосом.

Рейдеры удивлённо переглянулись: кобыла не подавала никаких признаков дезориентации — после двух-то мощных ударов по голове, — и даже больше, спокойно подступила к жеребцам, не сводя с них горящих красных глаз. Вэн опомнился первым и с ухмылкой схватился за свой нож.

— Чё, сука, мало было? Ну, давай, — прошамкал он с рукоятью в зубах и, замахнувшись, ринулся на кобылу.

Зебра едва повернула голову в его сторону. Быстрым текучим движением она приняла замах на ногу и, как бы опёршись о клинок, оторвала второе копыто от земли и сделала молниеносный тычок в неприкрытую грудь жеребца. Что-то громко хрустнуло на всю улицу. Вэн издал глухой хрип — и, мёртвый, рухнул на асфальт. Силы удара хватило, чтобы осколок раздробленной грудины вошёл в его тело и проткнул сердце.

Билли вытаращился на труп своего дружка, умершего от одного-единственного тычка в рёбра, — и поперхнулся, когда на его глазах кобыла вынула копыто из дыры в теле. Оно ушло на несколько сантиметров вглубь.

— Ты… ты другана моего завалила… Пиздец, ты гнида, блядь! — Билли истошно заорал и выхватил из сумки десятимиллиметровый пистолет.

Зебра повернулась, словно не замечая направленного дула, и невозмутимо зашагала вперёд.

— Сдохни! — Жеребец что есть силы зажал спусковой крючок. Бах! бах! бах! Выстрелы прогремели по улице — и следом три последовательных «дзынь!».

Пистолет брякнулся на дорогу — Билли разинул рот от ужаса: кобыла с горящими красными глазами наступала на него, зияя тремя дырами во лбу, оставшимися от срикошетивших пуль.

— Чё за ебанина? — испуганно затараторил он и попятился.

Зебра не ответила — только буравила его взглядом и шла, шла не останавливаясь. Вдруг без предупреждения она рванула вперёд, вскочила на одно копыто и крутанулась, используя ногу как точку вращения, пока не оказалась спиной к рейдеру. Он успел лишь беспомощно завопить; задние копыта впечатались ему в морду. Пинок сломал нос и раздробил челюсть, осколки кости по инерции проникли в мозг, но удару хватило ещё и остаточной силы, чтобы запрокинуть голову Билли назад, свернув тем самым шею. Жеребец умер, ещё не упав на землю.

— Ё-моё… — выдохнул врач. Зрелище кобылы, уложившей двух бугаёв парой ударов, внушало само по себе.

Любопытство снедало его, эта кобыла явно была непростой: упала от двух затрещин в голову, как обычная пони, но потом… вскочила, будто ничего не было, схлопотала три пули в череп и убила двух здоровенных жеребцов! Логика подсказывала уносить хвост, пока ещё жив, но кто тогда обработает раны в теле зебры? Совесть врача не позволяла просто так сбежать и бросить кобылку помирать от заражения крови из-за глубоких рваных ран в левой щеке, где доска с гвоздями распорола кожу.

Жеребец осторожно выполз из-за почтового ящика и медленно направился в сторону кобылы.

Та подняла голову, почуяв чьё-то присутствие, и перевела взгляд на приближающегося жеребца, секунду изучающе смотрела на него и тоже зашагала навстречу. Доктор это заметил, остановился. Сев на круп, он поднял передние копыта, демонстрируя, что безоружен.

— Я не причиню тебе вреда, — произнёс он как можно убедительнее, когда до красноглазой зебры оставался один-единственный шаг.

Врач поморщился от вида рваных ран на щеке: через одну дырочку, кажется, были видны торчащие зубы… Кобыла наклонила шею вперёд, буравя незнакомца взглядом; тот не смел отвести глаз. Наконец — спустя, по ощущениям, вечность, — она отстранилась.

— Протокол самообороны деактивирован, — и, закатив снова ставшие небесно-голубыми глаза, она молча рухнула на землю.

— Ёп!.. Ты чего? — переполошился доктор.

Ответа не последовало, и он попробовал её поднять, но даже не смог сдвинуть с места. Попробовал снова, и опять, и ещё, но в итоге сдался с обречённым стоном.

— Богини, тонну весишь… Брут, тащи сюда свою жирную жопу!

Из-за угла показался крупный чёрно-белый брамин.

— Звали, хозяин? — спокойно протянула левая голова, когда бык приблизился к жеребцу.

— Помоги оттащить её в больницу. Я один не подниму.

Двухголовый бык кивнул и подставил огромную перемётную сумку, откуда врач выудил самодельные складные носилки и кое-как с помощью мутировавшей коровы уложил на них потерявшую сознание зебру. Он снова проверил, что пациентка в стабильном состоянии, а затем привязал носилки к браминьему седлу двумя верёвками. Вдвоём он и бык поволокли кобылу к больнице.

* * * 

Улыбаясь, я прижималась к мягкой искристо-розовой шёрстке мамы. Несмотря на всю боль и терзания от болезней, мама всегда меня утешала. Она наклонилась и нежно лизнула ссадину у меня на щеке, мягкое касание языка умерило горящую боль.

— Веди себя осторожнее, зайка, ты немножечко хрупче, чем другие кобылки и жеребчики, — прошептала мама.

— Да знаю, мам, но играть же весело! — прощебетала я.

Она тихо засмеялась, и от её смеха мне самой захотелось улыбнуться.

— Знаю-знаю, сладкая моя, жеребчики порой не умеют вовремя остановиться.

Я довольно засопела, прижавшись к её боку. Через несколько минут она отстранилась, и я в замешательстве подняла глаза — и растерянно захлопала ресницами, увидев, что с кристальной шёрстки мамы пропал весь блеск, оставив только серость и уныние. Тогда-то всё стало понятно: я — давно взрослая, я просто сплю, а лучшие сны — это сны о беззаботном детстве.

— Нам… надо ненадолго расстаться, милая, — в глазах мамы блеснули слёзы.

— Но мам, почему? — я захныкала.

— Я знаю, что ты не хочешь, милая, но у тебя много дел, ты нужна Эквестрии, — всхлипнула мама. Входную дверь выбило взрывом, и в наш дом ворвались два пони, одетые в черные костюмы с повязками на лицах, они набросились и схватили меня.

Едва я оказалась в их копытах, от дома не осталось и следа и он стал стерильным и серым, как сталь, коридором, а я оказалась привязанной к каталке, которую и толкали два жеребца. Меня подкатили к двойным дверям, они распахнулись, и в коридор ударил ослепительно-яркий свет, очерчивая силуэт какого-то высокого пони. Его лица не было видно, только улыбку — от этой улыбки меня пробрал мороз.

— Вы вовремя. Готовы приступать к извлечению мозга, — изрёк он страшным голосом, и затем всё вокруг погрузилось во тьму…

Вздрогнув, я очнулась от этого странного сна, который уже начал стираться из памяти, но голос жеребца из тени всё гремел в голове, заставляя дрожать. Что это было? Таких снов я ещё не видела. Я двинула передней ногой, чтобы потереть лоб, чем-то туго сдавленный, — и обмерла. Нога не поддавалась. Я попытался пошевелить всеми четырьмя и тогда поняла, что крепко привязана к чему-то; двигаться я не могла, только ёрзать да извиваться.

— На помощь! — в ужасе закричала я.

— О, проснулась, — раздался справа бархатный низкий голос. Я попыталась повернуть голову, но не смогла и этого, впрочем, незнакомец сам показался мне на глаза. Бежевый жеребец подошёл к столу, на котором я лежала, и присел рядом. Внешний его вид не источал угрозы, а в голосе не сквозило злобы.

— Помоги мне, я не могу двигаться, — проскулила я.

— Не хочу рисковать, пока не буду уверен, что отпустить тебя будет безопасно. Прежде чем потерять сознание, ты убила двух рослых кабанов голыми копытами. Я уже молчу, что ты даже не пони. Я не знаю, кто ты или что, — он внимательно осмотрел неподвижную меня.

— А… что? — с моих губ сорвался крик. — Это невозможно…

Я вспомнила, как получила дрыном с гвоздями и вырубилась.

— Я была без сознания и ничего не могла сделать.

Он молча смотрел на меня какое-то время, после чего:

— Твои глаза светились красным, а сейчас сделались голубыми, но ты, полагаю, это не контролируешь. Кто же ты?

Деталь про красные глаза озадачила меня, но я решила не уточнять.

— Меня зовут Кристалл Эклер. Я кристальная пони из Лас-Пегасуса, — честно ответила я.

Жеребец склолнил голову и поднял бровь.

— Кристальная?

Я кивнула, насколько мне позволял ремень на голове.

— Ты больше похожа на зебру, чем на кристальную пони. Однако и полностью зеброй ты не являешься, — заявил он, оглядывая меня.

Сама я вдруг начала замечать странные ощущения по всему телу, словно прохладный бриз дул над неровной поверхностью.

— О чём ты вообще говоришь? — растерянно воскликнула я.

Жеребец безмолвно потянулся к столу и на что-то нажал копытом. Ремень у моей головы ослаб, и он мягко убрал его.

— Посмотри сама.

Я медленно подняла голову и взглянула на себя. Впервые с того времени, как я очнулась после госпиталя, мне удалось увидеть своё тело и наконец понять, почему все называют меня зеброй. Когда-то бледно-розовая шёрстка и жёлтый хвост сменились чёрно-белыми полосками. Я совершенно не понимала, как такое могло произойти. Кто мог сделать подобное? И тут я увидела зияющие дыры в своей коже; несколько отверстий было проделано в груди, животе и ногах. Они не кровоточили, но то, что виднелось за ними, вгоняло меня в ужас.

— Какого чёрта со мной произошло?! — закричала я, забившись против пут.

Я прекрасно слышала и чувствовала, как механические детали моего скелета пытались двигаться согласно моей воле. Словно это и было моё тело. Я чувствовала все его движения. Что же случилось со мной?

— Всё ещё считаешь себя кристальной пони? — спросил жеребец.

Я взглянула на него со слезами на глазах.

— СЕЛЕСТИЯ, ДА! Я родилась в Кристальной империи, переехала с семьёй в Лас-Пегасус и жила там до двадцати шести! — прорыдала я.

Он нахмурился, сочувственно глядя на меня.

— Я верю тебе. Ни одна машина не способна эмулировать такие искренние эмоции. Я вижу всё по твоим глазам. Не знаю, кто сотворил с тобой это, но могу точно описать, что они сделали, — сказал он, принявшись особождать меня от ремней.

Я просто лежала и заливалась слезами, позволяя агонии покинуть моё отныне свободное тело. Лежала, пока слёзы не кончились. Жеребец терпеливо стоял рядом и ждал, пока я приду в себя.

Наконец, я медленно подняла туловище, усевшись прямо на столе, и посмотрела на покрытого кровью пони. Мои глаза расширились от вида красных пятен, что не укрылось от его взгляда.

— А, не обращай внимания, — отмахнулся он. — Лекарю никуда не деться от крови.

Я кивнула и вновь уставилась на своё продырявленное тело.

— Почему я вся изрезана? — спросила я, осматривая большую дыру на груди, за которой виднелась стальная пластина с приделанным зелёным экраном, в котором я узнала кардиомонитор.

— Я всё объясню, — смущённо проговорил доктор. — Я мог слегка увлечься.

— Что ты сделал? — воскликнула я.

— С чего бы начать… что ж, ладно. Ты потеряла сознание, после того как убила тех двух жеребцов, и я заметил на твоём теле несколько ран. Поэтому я принёс тебя сюда, в клинику, где мог бы оказать медицинскую помощь — всё-таки я в первую очередь доктор. Как бы там ни было, пока я осматривал твою челюсть, я заметил металлический блеск и решил, что один из гвоздей впился глубоко в плоть и мне надо расширить рану, чтобы добраться до него. Однако оказалось, что блестел не гвоздь, а сам череп! Мне стало любопытно, и я перешёл к твоей груди, которая тоже была сильно изранена, где обнаружил ещё одну стальную пластину. Я принялся резать дальше, одна деталь вела к другой, и в итоге я понял, что твой скелет полностью механический! — увлечённо протараторил доктор. — Весьма занятно, учитывая, что твоё стальное тело покрыто живой тканью и ещё у него есть эта штука…

Я просто сидела в ужасе от осознания, что каким-то образом не только стала машиной, так ещё и превратилась в зебру. Доктор вытащил из карманов розовый алмаз в оправе синеватого металла и поднёс к моему лицу.

— Мне пришлось изъять его из твоей груди, чтобы прекратить самовосстановление твоего тела на время изучения.

— Ты из меня это вытащил? — воскликнула я и посмотрела на свою вскрытую грудь. Совершенно отчётливо на ней виднелось круглое отверстие под некий предмет.

— Не переживай, я верну всё на место. Теперь, когда я убедился, что ты не собираешься меня убивать.

Я просто молча похлопала глазами.

— Так или иначе это всё очень странно, — доктор указал на алмаз. — Это зебринский исцеляющий талисман, он призван лечить раны, болезни и всё в таком духе. Однако он ведёт себя необычно. Когда я пытался избавиться от твоей кожи в процессе исследования, талисману было всё равно на одиночные надрезы, но стоило мне снять целый лоскут — всё за секунды отрастало обратно. Магический анализ показал, что это голубое кольцо, похоже, ответственно за контроль потока энергии. Оно подавляет исцеляющее воздействие, если рана не тяжёлая. Скажем, в случае царапины или пореза оно заставит талисман бездействовать, а твоя живая плоть восстановится сама, благодаря природным свойствам.

Для меня это было уже слишком. Я стала простой машиной, не так ли? О Селестия, что же случилось со мной?

— Я теперь просто машина, не живое существо? — с готовящейся новой порцией слёз спросила я.

Доктор нахмурился на секунду.

— Ещё нет, — сказал он, вкладывая странный алмаз обратно мне в грудь.

Я тут же почувствовала, как талисман с щелчком угнездился в пазу. От пробежавшей по телу волны энергии мои глаза расширились. Я ощущала покалывание в местах разрезов и в полном оцепенении наблюдала за тем, как плоть моя восстанавливалась сама собой, пока снова не стала совершенно целой.

— Невероятно, — пробормотал доктор, оглядывая отныне здоровое зебринское тело. — О, и касательно твоего вопроса. Я могу совершенно спокойно тебя уверить, что ты жива.

Эти слова он произнёс с той силой и властью, что присущи действительно уважаемым пони, пользующимися большим авторитетом.

— Я применил несколько сканирующих заклятий и, к своему удивлению, обнаружил в твоей голове нормальный живой мозг, пусть и с небольшим вживлённым чипом. Также в твоём теле находятся натуральные лёгкие и сердце, которые снабжают мозг кровью со свежим кислородом, чтобы поддерживать в нём жизнь. Поэтому да, ты весьма точно живое существо.

Вздох облегчения сорвался с моих губ от его слов. Я всё ещё не бездушный механизм, по крайней мере не до конца.

— Твоё механическое тело, к тому же, совершенно уникально, уж можешь мне поверить. Оно выглядит, будто его проектировали специально неотличимым от живой пони, потому как ты не только имеешь биологические лёгкие, сердце и мозг, но и набор синтетических органов. Среди них есть желудок и кишечный тракт, так что ты в состоянии есть пищу, как нормальная пони. Однако я также обнаружил, что ты способна переваривать ещё и металл с драгоценными камнями. Ко всему прочему в тебя, похоже, встроена ремонтная система, подобная таковой из силовой брони Стальных Рейнджеров — это объясняет твою способность есть металл. Энергоячейки довольно слабые, будут держаться в лучшем случае неделю, но в этом и прелесть! — восхищался доктор, который, похоже, и в киборгах разбирался неплохо. — Твоё тело спроектированно таким, чтобы вынуждать тебя питаться на регулярной основе и не выделяться среди прочих биологических особей, будь то пони или зебры. Я никогда прежде ничего подобного не встречал. Даже в сравнении с выходцами из Стойла 101, которые были увешаны кибернетическими имплантами, ты стоишь на совершенно ином уровне. У них я многому научился, а так как я в последнее время повстречал целую кучу пони-киборгов — я рад, что сперва встретился с этими ребятами из стойла.

Что ж, теперь понятно, откуда он столько знал о моих механических частях. Меня разрывали противоречивые чувства. Одна часть меня испытывала болезненный страх перед тем, чем я стала. Другая — невероятную радость от того, что я ещё жива и впервые в жизни полностью здорова. Кажется, вторая побеждала, потому как на моих губах возникла слабая улыбка.

— Эм, спасибо, что осмотрел меня. Пусть и изрезал всю в процессе.

— Пустяки. Я не мог оставить беспомощную кобылу вот так лежать посреди улицы.

Моя улыбка стала чуть шире. К большому счастью этот доктор походил на тех, к которым я привыкла.

— Эм, а ты можешь рассказать, что произошло? — спросила я. — Когда меня поместили в стазис, всё было совсем иначе. Эквестрия была жива…

Жеребец нахмурился, а затем пересказал всё что знал о конце войны и Эквестрии. Я в ужасе слушала, как целая страна обратилась в руины и пустошь, даже две страны. Невозможно представить, сколько пони и зебр умерло в тот день. Продолжая рассказ, доктор поведал о тысячах выживших в стойлах и многих умерших снаружи. Затем последовала самая шокирующая для меня новость с тех пор, как я узнала о своём превращении в полумашину — прошло сто девяносто лет со дня падения бомб; плюс-минус год. Мои первоначальные догадки оказались ничем.

— Сто девяносто лет?! — закричала я в полном ошеломлении и вновь зашлась слезами, поняв, что моя мать умерла много десятков лет назад.

— Хей, что стряслось-то?

— Мне казалось, что я провела в капсуле лет пять, не больше, и всё ещё могу вернуться домой, к маме. Однако теперь в этом нет никакого смысла, ибо она уже больше века мертва, — прорыдала я. Я чувствовала себя такой плаксой.

— Мне жаль, — проговорил доктор и пошёл к закрытому шкафчику, доставая ключ. — Что планируешь делать дальше?

— Я… я не знаю.

Что я могла сейчас? Меня никто не ждал дома, да и дома уже не было. Я осталась совсем одна. Вздохнув, я опустила взгляд и уставилась на своё полосатое тело. Меня кольнула злость: должно же найтись хоть что-то, за что я могу уцепиться в этом мире!

— Хотя, думаю, я бы могла выяснить, что со мной произошло.

— Хм, и с чего же ты начнёшь? — спросил жеребец, покопавшись в шкафчике и обернувшись со свёртком на спине.

— Что ж, последнее, что я запомнила перед пробуждением в Мейнхэттане, это как уснула в медицинской палате Госпиталя имени Флаттершай в Лас-Пегасусе. Думаю, начну поиски оттуда.

— Это на другом конце Пустоши. Очень много опасностей можно встретить на такой долгой дороге.

— Эм, и никакого безопасного пути туда, конечно же, не осталось?

— Ну, вообще-то до сих пор уцелела желазнодорожная ветка между нашими городами, и по ней ходит поезд. Не то чтобы совершенно безопасный способ, однако куда более быстрый и спокойный, чем на своих четырёх. Здесь поезд не покажется ещё несколько дней, однако если хочешь узнать о своём прошлом, я бы посоветовал покопаться в здешнем центре Министерства Крутости, пока есть время.

— Почему именно там? — спросила я, пока доктор сгружал свою ношу на стол возле меня.

— Эмблема Министерства Крутости выгравирована на твоём металлическом скелете, — сказал он и похлопал по свёртку. — Вот, это может оказаться полезным: комбинезон Стойл-Тек и Пип-Бак 3000. В таком прикиде проще сойти за выходца из стойла, а не за неизвестную зебру. Им по-прежнему многие не доверяют. Это всё мне досталось от одного пони, которого я, к сожалению, не смог спасти. Пип-бак — очень полезный инструмент, он сослужит тебе хорошую службу. Хм, может, мне даже удастся подключить его к твоим системам для лучшего контроля.

— О чём это ты? — спросила я, пролезая в облегающий комбинезон.

— О том, что ты сможешь управлять пип-баком силой мысли, словно он часть тебя, если соединить его с каналами твоих механических систем. Твоё тело управляется мозгом, и некоторая автоматизация будет кстати. Врочем, ты можешь использовать его и обычным путём, если захочешь.

— Если ты думаешь, что это поможет, то ладно.

— Хорошо, сиди смирно.

Доктор взял чистый скальпель с подноса с инструментами и поднёс к моей левой передней ноге. От прикосновения металлического лезвия по мне пробежал холодок. Жребец надавил, и я закричала от боли, одёргивая ногу прочь от проникшего под кожу инструмента.

— Больно! — прокричала я.

— Поразительно, ты до сих пор способна чувствовать боль… — жеребец кашлянул: — Кхм, то есть, прости, я не нарочно.

Я вытянула переднюю ногу перед собой и уставилась на стекающую из ранки кровь. Однако спустя буквально минуту её поток затих — вместе с болью. Я и раньше царапалась из-за неосторожности, но те порезы болели куда дольше. Этот же я почти не чувствовала.

— Нога перестала болеть — я едва могу почувствовать рану.

Доктор осторожно продолжил работать, скальпелем раздвигая края надреза, пока я сдавленно не прорычала от вернувшейся боли.

— Похоже, ты обладаешь высоким болевым порогом. Удивительно, она до сих пор способна чувствовать боль.

Я закатила глаза от его последней фразы, тихо сказанной себе под нос.

— Я могу попробовать ещё раз, если хочешь. Действовать буду осторожно, дабы не перенапрячь тебя.

Я кивнула и крепко сжала зубы — теперь-то я знала, чего ожидать. Скальпель вновь впился в нижнюю часть моей ноги и мне пришлось стиснуть челюсть сильнее, дабы не закричать от острой вспышки боли. Доктор достаточно расширил надрез, чтобы добраться до стальной части под кожей. Держа рану открытой, он достал из задней крышки пип-бака какие-то провода и просунул их в ногу. Я отвернулась, потому как не могла спокойно смотреть, как кто-то ковыряется в моих конечностях. Даже простых ощущений хватало, чтобы к горлу подступила тошнота. Я почувствовала странный импульс от своей ноги, и мир передо мной заволокло строками текста, которые неслись вверх с ужасающей скоростью, пока не осталась всего одна мерцающая надпись:

«Подключение пип-бака прошло успешно».

— Сработало! — удивлённо воскликнула я.

«Локатор-Ушки-на-Макушке готов к установке, инициализация…» — появилась новая надпись. Она закрыла собой предыдущую, и вскоре я обнаружила в левом нижнем углу поля зрения компас, а в правом черту с пустым пространством под ней. Сверху неё расположилось несколько полных делений и пометка «ОД».

«Локатор-Ушки-на-Макушке установлен успешно. Спасибо, что выбрали Стойл-Тек».

— Вот, теперь пип-бак подключён, — проговорил доктор, застёгивая ремешки вокруг моей ноги.

Я скривилась, когда корпус пип-бака вжался в свежую рану, и слегка подвинула его в более удобное положение.

— Спасибо, доктор, — прорычала я.

— Не за что.

Я осторожно слезла со стола и со стуком вновь опустилась на все четыре копыта.

— О, забыл упомянуть — чуть не помер под твоим весом, пока тащил сюда, — пожаловался жеребец, в страхе обернувшись на задрожавшие от моего приземления полки.

— Э-э, ладно, эм, спасибо за помощь, доктор.

— Не стоит благодарностей, я всегда рад помочь попавшей в беду пони… или биосинтетической зебре-киборгу, в твоём случае.

Я улыбнулась и повернулась к выходу.

— Ох, подожди секунду, — вдруг воскликнул доктор, и я вновь посмотрела на него.

Он сунул мне клочок бумаги, по виду с нацарапанными указаниями, а потом протянул пистолет. Я видела такие в фильмах — простой девятимиллиметровый.

— Я описал, как добраться до станции, с которой можно отправиться в Лас-Пегасус или, как сейчас его называют, Нью-Пегасус. А пушка поможет тебе выжить. Очень многое на пустошах попытается тебя прикончить, так что будь осторожна.

Я кивнула.

— Ещё раз спасибо. Прощай, док.

— Прощай, Кристалл. Удачи.

Я остановилась в дверях и обернулась с застенчивой улыбкой.

— Эм, напомни пожалуйста, где тут центр Министерства Крутости?

* * * 

Я опасливо оглядывалась по сторонам, пока пробиралась в городских руинах к центру Мейнхэттана — туда, где стояла башня Тенпони. Доктор сказал, что возле неё я найду центр Министерства Крутости. На улицах царила глубокая ночь, однако, к моему удивлению, большая часть фонарей продолжала работать. Я заметила возле нескольких из них подключённые спарк-батареи. Было очень странно и неуютно видеть, как этот город продолжает жить без своих пони. На перекрёстке я остановилась и задрала голову вверх, чтобы увидеть над остальными зданиями башню с горящими окнами. Доктор говорил, что эта башня — единственное нетронутое здание в округе, и что в ней живёт целое поселение. По идее, я смогу разжиться там припасами, если меня — зебру — впустят. Гр-р, кажется, со временем мои полоски будут становиться всё большей проблемой.

Пока я разглядывала башню Тенпони, на моём ЛУМе загорелись красные точки, а возле надписи «ОД» замелькал восклицательный знак. Только сейчас я поняла, зачем он был нужен. Сигнал угрозы.

Я быстро развернулась и увидела несколько пони, одетых примерно как те двое жеребцов, что вырубили меня. Однако с этими вместе шли и кобылы.

— Это ты пришила моих парней, хуйло полосатое? Мы те чё, заебатый цирк с клоунами, а, блядина? — выступил вперёд огроменный мускулистый жеребец.

Я сглотнула и попятилась назад, когда они всем скопом зашагали на меня.

Громадина злобно усмехнулся, увидев в моих расширившихся глазах насколько я перепугалась.

— Чё, обосралась? — издевательски протянул он.

Вдруг жеребец застыл на месте и с ужасом посмотрел куда-то мне за спину. Вопреки здравому смыслу я посмотрела туда же, успев только раскрыть ошарашенно рот от вида двух искрящихся шаров зелёной энергии, летящих прямо на нас.


	3. Глава 2: Стальной монстр пара и скорости

Зе­лё­ный свет раз­ли­вал­ся во­круг, пока два неболь­ших пуч­ка энер­гии ле­те­ли в нашу сто­ро­ну. Я не ви­де­ла ни­че­го кро­ме них. Всё осталь­ное в мире по­те­ря­ло зна­че­ние, важ­ны были лишь два несу­щих­ся на меня шара. Я огля­ну­лась на на­пав­ше­го на меня рей­де­ра и сде­ла­ла един­ствен­ную вещь, ко­то­рая при­ш­ла мне на ум — плюх­ну­лась на жи­вот и за­кри­ча­ла в ужа­се, за­крыв го­ло­ву но­га­ми.

До­воль­но стран­но было, несмот­ря на за­кры­тые гла­за, ви­деть мель­ка­ю­щее пре­ду­пре­жде­ние об опас­но­сти от ЛУМа, в то вре­мя как шерсть вста­ва­ла ды­бом от про­но­ся­щих­ся над моим рас­про­стёр­тым те­лом за­ря­дов. Я скри­ви­лась и при­жа­ла го­ло­ву силь­нее, как вдруг услы­ша­ла ду­ше­раз­ди­ра­ю­щий крик, столь же вне­зап­но и обо­рвав­ший­ся. По­сле чего по­сле­до­ва­ла че­ре­да хлю­па­ю­щих зву­ков и всплес­ков. Я даже сквозь за­кры­тые веки ощу­ща­ла зе­лё­ное све­че­ние и по ду­ро­сти при­от­кры­ла один глаз, дабы по­смот­реть, от­ку­да оно взя­лось. И сра­зу же по­жа­ле­ла о сво­ём ре­ше­нии, по­то­му как све­тил­ся ныне по­гиб­ший рей­дер. Он пре­вра­тил­ся в зе­ле­но­ва­тую лу­жи­цу, в цен­тре ко­то­рой горст­кой шла­ка воз­вы­ша­лись быв­шие ко­сти.

Я толь­ко на­бра­ла пол­ную грудь воз­ду­ха, что­бы за­во­пить во всю мощь от ужас­но­го зре­ли­ща, как вдруг пе­ре­до мной тя­же­ло при­зем­ли­лись че­ты­ре фи­о­ле­то­вых ко­пы­та. Оша­ле­ло мор­гая, я убра­ла ноги с го­ло­вы и по­смот­ре­ла на вновь при­быв­ше­го. То был фи­о­ле­то­вый пе­гас, он сто­ял спи­ной ко мне с рас­кры­ты­ми во всю ширь кры­лья­ми, что­бы ка­зать­ся угро­жа­ю­ще боль­шим, а на спине его вид­не­лось плаз­мен­ное бо­е­вое сед­ло.

— Что же вы, ублюд­ки? Не при­ду­ма­ли ни­че­го луч­ше, чем на­пасть на без­за­щит­ную ко­бы­лу? — ярост­но про­кри­чал он. — А ну, быст­ро съе­ба­лись, пока я вас всех не раз­ма­зал!

Остав­ши­е­ся бан­ди­ты пе­ре­гля­ну­лись и друж­но рва­ну­ли прочь. Ка­жет­ся, столь яр­кая смерть их ли­де­ра на­пу­га­ла их до усрач­ки. Я про­дол­жа­ла ле­жать всё это вре­мя, по­то­му как и сама была на­пу­га­на этим же­реб­цом с мощ­ны­ми пуш­ка­ми. Он ведь и по мне вы­стре­лил. Пе­гас тем вре­ме­нем по­сто­ял ещё немно­го в сво­ей угро­жа­ю­щей стой­ке, по­сле чего рас­сла­бил­ся, сло­жил кры­лья и при­нял бо­лее непри­нуж­дён­ную позу. По­вер­нув­шись кру­гом, он слег­ка скло­нил шею.

— Эй, ты там в по­ряд­ке? — обес­по­ко­ен­но спро­сил он.

Я морг­ну­ла и уста­ви­лась на него. Его взвол­но­ван­ное лицо вы­гля­де­ло ши­кар­но даже с па­рой спу­тан­ных пря­дей тём­но-фи­о­ле­то­вой гри­вы, упав­ших на гла­за.

Я сла­бо кив­ну­ла, и он про­тя­нул мне ко­пы­то. Ле­гонь­ко улыб­нув­шись, я при­ня­ла по­мощь.

— По­вез­ло, что я тут бро­дил непо­да­лё­ку, — са­мо­до­воль­но усмех­нул­ся же­ре­бец.

Те­перь, ко­гда мы сто­я­ли ли­цом к лицу, я смог­ла раз­гля­деть его сед­ло — мо­дель пред­на­зна­ча­лась для сред­не­го и круп­но­го ору­жия. А при­креп­лён­ные ство­лы нес­ли на себе мар­ки­ров­ку плаз­мен­ных ру­жей MK1. Хотя они так вы­гля­де­ли, буд­то вот-вот от­ва­лят­ся.

— Спа­си­бо, что спас­ли меня, ми­стер… — сде­ла­ла я па­у­зу, по­то­му как не зна­ла его име­ни.

Пе­гас ух­мыль­нул­ся и стук­нул себя ко­пы­том в вы­пя­чен­ную грудь:

— Тут­ти-Фрут­ти меня кли­чут, но тебе раз­ре­шаю про­сто Фрут­ти, — со спо­кой­ной уве­рен­но­стью пред­ста­вил­ся он.

Я улыб­ну­лась от его на­строя — это была при­ят­ная пе­ре­ме­на по­сле всех тех мрач­ных пони, ко­то­рых я встре­ча­ла до сего мо­мен­та. Ну, кро­ме док­то­ра.

— При­ят­но по­зна­ко­мить­ся, Фрут­ти. Я Кри­сталл Эк­лер, но мо­жешь звать меня про­сто Кри­сталл, — с улыб­кой пред­ста­ви­лась я.

Он стран­но по­смот­рел на меня, услы­шав имя.

— Что-то не так?

— Э-э, нет, всё в по­ряд­ке, про­сто стран­ное имя для зеб­ры, — от­ве­тил он и при­нял­ся во­зить­ся со сво­им бо­е­вым сед­лом.

— Что ж, ду­маю, ро­ди­те­ли хо­те­ли, что­бы я была осо­бен­ной, — пред­по­ло­жи­ла я.

— Хех, спра­вед­ли­во… — от­ве­тил же­ре­бец, по­сле чего раз­дра­жён­но за­ры­чал: — Ну же, ку­сок дерь­ма!

Он в оче­ред­ной раз по­тя­нул за упря­мый ре­мень. От на­тя­же­ния тот вдруг лоп­нул, от­прав­ляя по­те­ряв­ше­го рав­но­ве­сие пе­га­са в па­де­ние на зем­лю. Про­изо­шед­шее по­ка­за­лось мне на­столь­ко за­бав­ным, что я не смог­ла сдер­жать хи­хи­ка­нье, со­рвав­ше­е­ся с моих губ.

Фрут­ти за­вор­чал и под­нял­ся, воз­му­щён­но рас­пу­шив кры­лья. Сто­и­ло ему встать, как его бо­е­вое сед­ло упа­ло вниз.

— Хре­нов му­сор, — про­ры­чал он ле­жа­ще­му те­перь на ас­фаль­те сед­лу.

— По­че­му ты его снял? — удив­лён­но спро­си­ла я.

— Я по­тра­тил оста­ток за­ря­да, что­бы спа­сти тебя. До­воль­но бес­смыс­лен­но про­дол­жать тас­кать за со­бой эти пуш­ки, ко­гда най­ти под­хо­дя­щие плаз­мен­ные ру­жья для по­чин­ки в этом га­дюш­ни­ке по­чти невоз­мож­но, а услу­ги ору­жей­ни­ка бу­дут сто­ить мне ноги или кры­ла, — со вздо­хом от­ве­тил он. И по­сле се­кунд­ной па­у­зы до­ба­вил: — Бук­валь­но.

— Оу, мне жаль.

— А, да не парь­ся, — от­мах­нул­ся Фрут­ти. — Вот что ска­жи: что та­кая ми­лая ко­был­ка де­ла­ет сна­ру­жи в та­кой час? Тут и так опас­но, а ско­ро ста­нет ещё хуже.

— Эм, тебе неваж­но, что я зеб­ра?

— Мо­жет, по­го­во­рим об этом по­сле? На­при­мер, ко­гда бу­дем в без­опас­но­сти? — нерв­но гля­дя в тем­не­ю­щее небо, спро­сил он.

— Ну, лад­но. Я про­сто хо­те­ла зай­ти в Баш­ню Тен­по­ни пе­ред тем, как от­пра­вить­ся в центр Ми­ни­стер­ства Кру­то­сти, — от­ве­ти­ла я на его из­на­чаль­ный во­прос.

— Ага, хо­ро­шо, я знаю, как туда до­брать­ся. Сле­дуй за мной и не от­ста­вай, у нас не так мно­го вре­ме­ни, пре­жде чем… — его вдруг пре­рвал рез­кий крик, эхом раз­нёс­ший­ся по ули­цам.

— Что это было? — ис­пу­ган­но ози­ра­ясь спро­си­ла я.

— О нет, у нас лишь пара ми­нут, пре­жде чем они вы­ле­зут. По­шли, Кри­сталл, дви­гай жо­пой, — об­ро­нил же­ре­бец и рва­нул по ули­це в сто­ро­ну ржа­вой лест­ни­цы, ве­ду­щей на эс­та­ка­ду. Мне не нуж­но было по­вто­рять два­жды — я при­пу­сти­ла вслед за ним в на­рас­та­ю­щем ужа­се.

Мы при­ня­лись взби­рать­ся вверх. Ну, я при­ня­лась, а Фрут­ти про­сто взле­тел. По­сле чего ока­за­лись на двух­по­лос­ной ли­нии Мэй­н­хет­тан­ских же­лез­ных до­рог. Мы за­тор­мо­зи­ли, уви­дев, как по­гас­ли вда­ли по­след­ние от­блес­ки све­та и ночь опу­сти­лась на го­род, по­гру­жая всё во­круг во тьму. За­тем мы уви­де­ли ка­кое-то дви­же­ние. Сот­ня­ми по­то­ков во­круг нас что-то взле­та­ло в воз­дух, я чув­ство­ва­ла себя так, буд­то по­па­ла в фильм ужа­сов.

— Вот чёрт… Сюда, ЖИВО! — за­орал Фрут­ти и по­нёс­ся по пу­тям в сто­ро­ну до сих пор осве­щён­ной баш­ни. Раз­дал­ся но­вый прон­зи­тель­ный крик, и я с воем ужа­са по­бе­жа­ла вслед за пе­га­сом.

— Это что за тва­ри?! — про­кри­ча­ла я, по­рав­няв­шись с же­реб­цом. Что ж, у ме­ха­ни­че­ско­го тела были свои до­сто­ин­ства. 

— Раз уж ты здесь но­вень­кая, эм, мо­жешь ду­мать о них как о ги­гант­ских фрук­то­вых мы­шах-вам­пи­рах. Толь­ко вме­сто фрук­то­во­го сока эти пред­по­чи­та­ют нашу кро­вуш­ку, — на бегу про­ре­вел Фрут­ти. Мне это всё очень не по­нра­ви­лось.

Пока мы бе­жа­ли, мимо нас про­но­си­лись кус­ки щеб­ня и ржа­вые ста­рые кучи ме­тал­ла, быв­ше­го ко­гда-то ва­го­на­ми мет­ро. Нам при­хо­ди­лось об­бе­гать их и пе­ре­пры­ги­вать дыры, пока звук ко­жи­стых кры­льев ста­но­вил­ся всё гром­че и гром­че.

— Вон там, нуж­но до­брать­ся до той стан­ции, — про­кри­чал Фрут­ти, взле­тая над пу­тя­ми.

Впе­ре­ди и прав­да вид­не­лась стан­ция, ярко осве­щён­ная — един­ствен­ный ис­точ­ник све­та в окру­жа­ю­щем мра­ке. Я за­ры­ча­ла, чув­ствуя, как в гру­ди ко­ло­тит­ся серд­це и го­рят ог­нём лёг­кие. Страх за­став­лял кровь но­сить­ся по жи­лам, а ма­я­чив­шее впе­ре­ди убе­жи­ще за­тми­ло со­бой всё во­круг. Мыши по­до­бра­лись на­столь­ко близ­ко, что я уже не мог­ла их иг­но­ри­ро­вать, по­это­му со­сре­до­то­чи­лась на стан­ции впе­ре­ди. До неё оста­ва­лась жал­кая пара со­тен фу­тов, од­на­ко в тот мо­мент они ка­за­лись ми­ля­ми.

Я услы­ша­ла сви­стя­щее ши­пе­ние по­за­ди, а за­тем что-то по­лос­ну­ло меня по неза­щи­щён­но­му боку. Вскрик­нув от боли, я брык­ну­лась зад­ней но­гой, по­пав во что-то мяг­кое, что за­тем столк­ну­лось ещё с чем-то. Дви­га­ю­щи­е­ся мыш­цы за­став­ля­ли рану бо­леть ост­рее, от­че­го я за­ши­пе­ла сквозь зубы. Знаю, у меня уже не было мышц, но ощу­ще­ния было не от­ли­чить.

— Воу, по­лег­че, — за­кри­чал немно­го впе­ре­ди Фрут­ти. Я взгля­ну­ла вверх как раз во­вре­мя, что­бы уви­деть, как он увер­нул­ся от про­ле­тав­шей мыши. — Ха, меня так про­сто не возь­мёшь, гряз­ная ле­та­ю­щая кры­са!

Он сно­ва ку­вырк­нул­ся в воз­ду­хе, укло­ня­ясь от но­вой мыши, од­на­ко в про­цес­се очу­тил­ся точ­но пе­ред на­вис­шим над эс­та­ка­дой бе­тон­ным стол­бом.

— Фрут­ти, бе­ре­гись! — вос­клик­ну­ла я, пе­ре­пры­ги­вая оче­ред­ную дыру.

— А? ВОТ БЛЯДЬ! — за­ре­вел пе­гас, по­сле чего вре­зал­ся гру­дью пря­мо в столб и от­ско­чил впе­рёд. По инер­ции пе­ре­ку­вырк­нув­шись пару раз в воз­ду­хе, он рух­нул на шпа­лы.

— Уф, — про­ры­чал он, быст­ро вста­вая на ноги.

— Ты в по­ряд­ке? — под­бе­жав к нему, спро­си­ла я.

— Да, не стой на ме­сте, — бро­сил он и вновь под­нял­ся в небо.

Я кив­ну­ла и ри­ну­лась за ним как раз во­вре­мя, что­бы в ме­сто, где я толь­ко что сто­я­ла, с гром­ким виз­гом впе­ча­та­лось нечто.

Мы были бук­валь­но в паре ша­гов от стан­ции и её спа­си­тель­ных ог­ней.

— По­чти до­бра­лись! — за­кри­чал Фрут­ти, по­сле чего за­орал в сто­ро­ну стан­ции: — Эй там, по­све­ти­те сюда, по­жа­луй­ста!

Я сно­ва вскрик­ну­ла от боли — на этот раз что-то впи­лось мне в ногу.

— По­жа­луй­ста! — крик­ну­ла я.

Я уви­де­ла, как из при­стро­ен­ной сто­ро­же­вой баш­ни кто-то вы­гля­нул. Он по­вер­нул­ся на­ле­во, и в ту же се­кун­ду нас об­да­ло стол­бом яр­ко­го све­та, вы­хва­тив­шим из тем­но­ты рель­сы, по ко­то­рым мы бе­жа­ли. Я быст­ро за­мор­га­ла, ослеп­лён­ная про­жек­то­ром и не спо­соб­ная уви­деть, куда бегу.

— Кри­сталл, бе­ре­гись…

Я гром­ко за­кри­ча­ла, ко­гда вре­за­лась но­га­ми в край плат­фор­мы. Меня под­бро­си­ло вверх, и я, про­сколь­зив на жи­во­те, вре­за­лась в бе­тон­ную ска­мью.

— Неваж­но, — про­го­во­рил Фрут­ти, при­зем­ля­ясь на плат­фор­му.

Я взгля­ну­ла вверх и за край плат­фор­мы. Стая огром­ных чёр­ных ле­ту­чих мы­шей с крас­ны­ми кры­лья­ми виз­жа­ла в аго­нии от бе­ло­го све­та. Они быст­ро раз­вер­ну­лись и по­ле­те­ли прочь — вме­сте с бе­лы­ми пят­на­ми в моих гла­зах. Зре­ние на­ко­нец при­вы­ка­ло к тем­но­те.

— Что они та­кое? — спро­си­ла я, не об­ра­щая вни­ма­ния на боль в но­гах от уда­ра о плат­фор­му.

— Их, мисс зеб­ра, мы зо­вём кро­во­кры­лы, — от­ве­тил гру­бый го­лос. Его но­си­тель, оде­тый в ко­рич­не­вую бо­е­вую бро­ню, вы­шел из стан­ции.

— Фух, от­лич­но сра­бо­та­но, Слик, — тя­же­ло дыша по­сле по­лё­та, про­из­нёс Фрут­ти.

— Что ты здесь за­был, Фрут­ти? Тебя уже вы­пер­ли два­жды, и ты пре­крас­но зна­ешь, что бу­дет по­сле тре­тье­го раза.

— Ха, ха, ага, я в кур­се, но… была чрез­вы­чай­ная си­ту­а­ция.

— Гр-р, лад­но, я дей­стви­тель­но не могу оста­вить тебя на ули­це на­едине с эти­ми кро­во­кры­ла­ми…

Сто­рож гля­нул на меня и слег­ка при­щу­рил­ся.

— Ты ж зна­ешь, как пони от­но­сят­ся к зеб­рам? — спро­сил он, огля­нув­шись об­рат­но на фи­о­ле­то­во­го пе­га­са.

— Да лад­но тебе, чу­вак, она же толь­ко из стой­ла. Сам по­гля­ди, — жа­лоб­но про­тя­нул же­ре­бец, ука­зав на меня ко­пы­том,

Сто­рож вновь оки­нул меня взгля­дом, на этот раз при­смот­рев­шись к уже слег­ка по­трё­пан­но­му ком­би­не­зо­ну стой­ла.

— Хо­ро­шо, жди­те здесь, — хрип­ло бро­сил он и че­рез двой­ные две­ри вер­нул­ся на стан­цию, при­няв­шись го­во­рить в ин­тер­ком, при­де­лан­ный к стене.

Я вздох­ну­ла, под­ни­ма­ясь на ко­пы­та. Кровь хле­ста­ла из ран на бед­ре и ноге, од­на­ко на этот счёт, к сча­стью, мож­но было не бес­по­ко­ить­ся. Как буд­то я мог­ла уме­реть от по­те­ри кро­ви, учи­ты­вая, сколь­ко син­те­ти­ки в меня на­пи­ха­ли.

— Эй, ты в по­ряд­ке? — по­до­шёл ко мне Фрут­ти.

— Эм, ага, всё хо­ро­шо. И, эм, спа­си­бо за то, что по­мо­га­ешь мне. Если бы не ты, ду­маю, меня бы разо­рва­ли в кло­чья эти мыши, — вздрог­ну­ла я от та­кой мыс­ли.

Фрут­ти улыб­нул­ся слег­ка са­мо­до­воль­но. 

— Не парь­ся, я и не ожи­дал, что вы­хо­дец из стой­ла бу­дет го­тов к здеш­ним опас­но­стям.

— Лад­но, вы двое. Мо­же­те остать­ся внут­ри, од­на­ко… — сто­рож уста­вил­ся на пе­га­са и недо­воль­но про­тя­нул: — Тебе луч­ше за милю не под­хо­дить к вы­пив­ке в этот раз, по­нял?

Тот сму­щён­но улыб­нул­ся.

— Хе-хе, они ещё злят­ся?

Сто­рож при­ло­жил­ся ко­пы­том об лоб.

— Ты трах­нул ко­бы­лу в фон­тане на тор­го­вом уровне.

— Что-о-о?! — в шоке за­кри­ча­ла я.

— Хе-хе, да это дав­но было. Я с тех пор ни кап­ли спирт­но­го в рот не брал.

— Это было в про­шлом ме­ся­це, — вздох­нул сто­рож по име­ни Слик. — Луч­ше тебе не пить, а то пре­вра­тишь­ся в оза­бо­чен­но­го ублюд­ка, если хо­ро­шень­ко на­ки­да­ешь­ся. А я не хо­тел бы вы­швы­ри­вать тебя кро­во­кры­лам на рас­тер­за­ние. Если не тер­пит­ся — тра­хай­ся в сво­ей ком­на­те, но не в об­ще­ствен­ных ме­стах, — же­ре­бец сно­ва вздох­нул и по­вер­нул­ся ко мне. — Иди за мной, я по­ка­жу твою ком­на­ту.

Мы за­шли внутрь и дви­ну­лись за сто­ро­жем по пя­там. Было при­ят­но на­хо­дить­ся в без­опас­но­сти внут­ри, а не сна­ру­жи с мы­ша­ми. Удо­воль­ствие слег­ка по­угас­ло, ко­гда мы ока­за­лись в огром­ном по­ме­ще­нии, устав­лен­ном раз­лич­ны­ми ма­га­зин­чи­ка­ми и бу­ти­ка­ми. Даже несмот­ря на позд­ний час, тут всё ещё тол­пи­лось по­ря­доч­но на­ро­ду. Было ра­дост­но ви­деть бо­лее-ме­нее ци­ви­ли­зо­ван­но вы­гля­дя­щих пони, од­на­ко от их мол­ча­ли­во­го неодоб­ре­ния я чув­ство­ва­ла себя кро­шеч­ной. Я опу­сти­ла уши, сло­вив па­роч­ку осо­бен­но злых взгля­дов.

— Что эта сука тут за­бы­ла? — про­ры­чал огром­ный же­ре­бец, му­ску­лы ко­то­ро­го были столь раз­ду­ты, что, ка­за­лось, были го­то­вы лоп­нуть в лю­бой мо­мент.

— Рас­слабь­ся, Би­цепс, с ней всё нор­маль­но, — про­тя­нул Слик.

— По­че­му ты впу­стил её?

— Не остав­лять же её на ули­це с кро­во­кры­ла­ми. К тому же она опре­де­лён­но чи­ста, раз уж толь­ко-толь­ко вы­бра­лась из стой­ла. Было бы непра­виль­но, в об­щем. А те­перь уйди прочь.

— Но она же зеб­ра!

— Чу­вак, се­рьёз­но? Вой­на кон­чи­лась две­сти лет на­зад. Как мож­но ви­нить её за те со­бы­тия?

— А тебя ни­кто не спра­ши­вал, да­шит, — рявк­нул здо­ро­вяк на Фрут­ти, от­че­го тот по­ник и слег­ка съё­жил­ся.

— Лад­но, Би­цепс, если ты сей­час не от­ста­нешь, я буду вы­нуж­ден по­звать стра­жу. Го­тов сно­ва ку­ко­вать без пра­ва на тор­гов­лю за непод­чи­не­ние за­ко­ну?

Боль­шой же­ре­бец осёк­ся и взвол­но­ван­но по­гля­дел на сто­ро­жа.

— Хо­ро­шо, пус­кай сви­нья оста­ёт­ся, — сдал­ся он и за­то­пал прочь.

— Мда, этот здо­ро­вяк все­гда был за­но­зой в кру­пе, — тихо про­мям­лил Фрут­ти, что­бы уда­ля­ю­ща­я­ся гора мышц не смог­ла его услы­шать.

— За­но­за, ко­то­рая непло­хо дер­жит на пла­ву нашу эко­но­ми­ку, — па­ри­ро­вал сто­рож, ко­гда мы дви­ну­лись к лиф­ту.

Внут­ри ока­за­лось немно­го тес­но, да и под­ни­ма­лись до жи­ло­го эта­жа мы как-то мед­лен­но. Ду­маю, это была моя вина: как-ни­как, я ве­си­ла вдвое боль­ше нор­мы. Спу­стя пару ми­нут створ­ки от­кры­лись, и мы сту­пи­ли на мра­мор­ный пол кра­си­во­го ко­ри­до­ра, мра­мор­ные же сте­ны ко­то­ро­го укра­ша­ла ре­льеф­ная резь­ба в виде ан­тич­ных ко­лонн.

— Вау, — вслух про­бор­мо­та­ла я, ко­гда мы за­ша­га­ли по ко­ри­до­ру.

Ско­ро мы ми­но­ва­ли раз­вил­ку и за­вер­ну­ли за угол, ока­зав­шись пе­ред две­рью из крас­но­го де­ре­ва.

— Бли­жай­шее вре­мя мо­же­те пе­ре­ждать здесь. Ско­ро при­дёт охран­ник и зай­мёт пост у две­ри. У меня при­каз не вы­пус­кать вас до утра. Если что по­на­до­бит­ся — спра­ши­вай­те у охран­ни­ка.

— Спа­си­бо, сэр, — веж­ли­во по­бла­го­да­ри­ла я, по­сле чего мы с Фрут­ти за­шли внутрь но­ме­ра.

— Не бла­го­да­ри меня, по­ло­са­тая. Я не до­ве­ряю ва­ше­му пле­ме­ни, как и Би­цепс, од­на­ко ско­ван при­ка­зом. К тому же… — он вздох­нул, — я не монстр, что­бы остав­лять вас но­чью на ули­це.

— Ну, тем не ме­нее спа­си­бо.

Сто­рож кив­нул и за­крыл дверь. Фрут­ти быст­ро про­шёл в ос­нов­ной зал и ле­ни­во плюх­нул­ся на одну из кро­ва­тей. Я за­бра­лась на остав­шу­ю­ся; та гром­ко за­скри­пе­ла под моим ве­сом.

— Ну раз­ве у них тут не мило? — зев­нув, по­вер­нул ко мне го­ло­ву пе­гас.

— Вся­ко луч­ше, чем сна­ру­жи, — от­ве­ти­ла я и по­смот­ре­ла в окно, за­ни­мав­шее по­чти всю сте­ну у кро­ва­тей.

Было вид­но, как мно­гие огни свер­ка­ли по все­му го­ро­ду, а меж них, во тьме, ле­та­ли стаи кро­во­кры­лов, Раз­ру­ше­ний во­круг ока­за­лось куда боль­ше, чем мне по­ка­за­лось на пер­вый взгляд.

— Итак, за­чем ты по­пёр­лась на ули­цы на ночь гля­дя? — пе­гас сел на кро­ва­ти. — Го­род смер­тель­но опа­сен но­чью, уж это ты точ­но долж­на была вы­яс­нить.

— Если чест­но, я впер­вые вдох­ну­ла воз­дух это­го мира лишь се­год­ня днём, — по­вер­ну­лась я об­рат­но к же­реб­цу.

— Се­рьёз­но?

Я кив­ну­ла.

— Воу, да ты прям со­всем зе­лё­ная, я по­гля­жу.

— Ага, я в кур­се, мне ещё мно­гое пред­сто­ит узнать. Док­тор, что меня то­гда под­ла­тал, об­ри­со­вал об­щую кар­ти­ну.

— Мы, ко­неч­но, толь­ко по­зна­ко­ми­лись, но, бу­дучи в здра­вом уме, я не могу оста­вить тебя одну. К тому же мне в здеш­нем аду всё рав­но осо­бо нечем за­нять­ся.

— Ты хо­чешь пой­ти со мной? — под­няв бровь, спро­си­ла я.

Если так по­ду­мать, Фрут­ти явно мно­го знал о здеш­них скры­тых опас­но­стях, и он дей­стви­тель­но спас меня от рей­де­ров и кро­во­кры­лов. Его по­мощь мне бы явно не по­ме­ша­ла.

— Если не воз­ра­жа­ешь.

— Эм, лад­но, хо­ро­шо. Се­ле­стия мне сви­де­тель­ни­ца — твоя по­мощь бу­дет весь­ма кста­ти.

— Кру­тяк. Так что же за­ста­ви­ло тебя по­ки­нуть свой уют­ный под­зем­ный ми­рок, Кри­сталл? — буд­нич­ным то­ном спро­сил пе­гас.

Дерь­мо. Я так и не успе­ла по­ду­мать о ле­ген­де для при­кры­тия. Что ж, при­дёт­ся со­об­ра­жать на лету, как го­во­рит­ся. К сча­стью, я мно­го ра­бо­та­ла на Стойл-Тек в ка­че­стве про­дав­ца и зна­ла мно­го о внут­рен­ней ор­га­ни­за­ции стойл. В бли­жай­шем — трид­цать чет­вёр­том — я даже по­бы­ва­ла на озна­ко­ми­тель­ной экс­кур­сии. Стой­ло вы­гля­де­ло до­воль­но тес­ным, и я не мог­ла во­об­ра­зить, что­бы несколь­ко со­тен пони про­жи­ли там хоть сколь­ко-то дол­гое вре­мя.

— Ну, я уста­ла от этой тес­ной мо­ги­лы, в ко­то­рой к тому же все ком­на­ты как про­ход­ные дво­ры. Ни­ка­кой лич­ной жиз­ни. Так что я ре­ши­ла вы­брать­ся и по­гля­деть на мир, — со­лга­ла я.

— Слег­ка пло­хая идея, тебе не ка­жет­ся?

— Хех, сто­и­ло по­до­ждать до утра, не прав­да ли?

— Агась, — кив­нул Фрут­ти. — Что со­би­ра­ешь­ся де­лать те­перь? Ду­маю, об­рат­но тебе вход уже за­ка­зан.

— Хм, спер­ва нуж­но про­ве­рить, не оста­лось ли в Ми­ни­стер­стве Кру­то­сти чего-ни­будь… — я во­вре­мя при­ку­си­ла язык, по­то­му как чуть не вы­да­ла себя с го­ло­вой. Как бы ему так чест­но со­врать? — …свя­зан­но­го с про­ек­том со­зда­ния ки­бер-шпи­о­на, ко­то­рым за­ни­ма­лись мои пред­ки.

Я мыс­лен­но стук­ну­ла себя ко­пы­том по лбу. Слиш­ком близ­ко к на­сто­я­щей при­чине.

— Ки­бер-шпи­он, зна­чит? Кру­тяк.

— Хех, ага, гм, так по­лу­чи­лось, что они от­вет­ствен­ны за все мои беды и те­перь я хочу узнать боль­ше. Если в цен­тре ни­че­го не ока­жет­ся, то сле­ду­ю­щей це­лью ста­нет Лас-Пе­га­сус. Там про­ект на­чал­ся, пре­жде чем пе­ре­ме­стить­ся сюда.

— Лас-Пе­га­сус? А, ты на­вер­ное про Нью-Пе­га­сус. Воу, да­ле­ко ты со­бра­лась, од­на­ко.

— Я не могу ина­че. Их име­на были за­пят­на­ны этим про­ек­том.

— Хо­ро­шо. По край­ней мере, пе­ре­езд на за­пад ста­нет непло­хой сме­ной об­ста­нов­ки. Вот толь­ко как мы до туда до­бе­рём­ся?

— Док­тор, ко­то­ро­го я упо­ми­на­ла ра­нее, рас­ска­зал про по­езд, ко­то­рый хо­дит с од­но­го кон­ца Эк­ве­стрии на дру­гой, и как от­сю­да до­брать­ся до стан­ции.

— А ты непло­хо всё про­ду­ма­ла, — улыб­нув­шись, кив­нул пе­гас.

— Что мы всё обо мне да обо мне? Вот ты, Фрут­ти, по­че­му ты здесь, вни­зу, а не там? — ука­за­ла я на вез­де­су­щие об­ла­ка.

Лицо же­реб­ца по­тем­не­ло.

— Меня из­гна­ли из дома, — мрач­но за­явил он.

Я скри­ви­лась. Не хо­те­ла на­да­вить на боль­ное.

— Про­сти, — по­ну­ро ска­за­ла я.

— Да лад­но, чего уж там. Но я не осо­бо хочу об этом го­во­рить.

— Я по­ни­маю, — от­ве­ти­ла я и по­пы­та­лась лечь по­удоб­нее.

Од­на­ко сто­и­ло мне дви­нуть­ся, как по­рез на ноге от­крыл­ся. Скри­вив­шись от боли, я быст­ро вста­ла с кро­ва­ти, дабы не за­пач­кать по­кры­ва­ло кро­вью, и рва­ну­ла в ван­ную. Та была рас­по­ло­же­на в углу воз­ле вход­ной две­ри и пред­став­ля­ла из себя чи­стую, от­де­лан­ную бе­лым ка­фе­лем ком­на­ту.

От её вида на меня на­хлы­ну­ли вос­по­ми­на­ния о доме — у нас в Лас-Пе­га­су­се была по­чти та­кая же. Воз­ле даль­ней от две­ри сте­ны сто­я­ла боль­шая ван­на во всю ши­ри­ну ком­на­ты, с ду­шем и за­на­вес­кой. Ря­дом на­хо­ди­лась ра­ко­ви­на с огром­ным зер­ка­лом над ней, а в углу при­мо­стил­ся туа­лет. Зна­ко­мая об­ста­нов­ка успо­ка­и­ва­ла, и я впер­вые за про­шед­ший день по­чув­ство­ва­ла себя в без­опас­но­сти.

Я по­до­шла к зер­ка­лу и про­сто за­сты­ла, гля­дя на своё от­ра­же­ние. Ага, зеб­ра на все сто про­цен­тов. Бе­лая, с се­ры­ми по­лос­ка­ми по все­му телу и се­рым но­сом. На­хму­рив­шись, я осмот­ре­ла свой иро­кез. Ужас­но. Дай­те об­рат­но мою пре­крас­ную вол­ни­стую гри­ву! Кью­ти­мар­ка ис­чез­ла, сме­нив­шись чем-то по­хо­жим на жир­ную точ­ку с тан­цу­ю­щи­ми во­круг ли­ни­я­ми — вне­зап­но, в со­во­куп­но­сти на­по­ми­нав­ши­ми глаз. Без по­ня­тия, что это долж­но зна­чить. Впро­чем, не могу ска­зать, что силь­но рас­стро­е­на по­те­рей мет­ки. Да, она сим­во­ли­зи­ро­ва­ла мой та­лант, од­на­ко мне так и не пред­ста­ви­лось воз­мож­но­сти спол­на на­сла­дить­ся им, так как бо­лез­нен­ное тело проч­но при­ко­ва­ло меня к гос­пи­та­лю. То­гда на моём боку кра­со­вал­ся про­стой шо­ко­лад­ный эк­лер с па­рой кри­стал­лов во­круг, по­ка­зы­вая мою лю­бовь к го­тов­ке эк­ле­ров.

Я взгля­ну­ла себе в гла­за. В свои, дет­ские го­лу­бые гла­за. Они оста­лись преж­ни­ми. Ра­дость на­пол­ни­ла моё серд­це от это­го от­кры­тия — от най­ден­ной ча­стич­ки преж­ней себя. Я об­лег­чён­но вздох­ну­ла, по­няв, что не всё во мне за­ме­ни­ли в ходе про­ек­та.

Всё ещё стоя воз­ле зер­ка­ла, я по­вер­ну­лась за­дом, что­бы по­луч­ше рас­смот­реть по­рез на бед­ре. По­то­му как ногу мож­но было осмот­реть и так. Воу, мой круп был боль­ше и круг­лее, чем я при­вык­ла. Что ж, по­жа­луй, так и дол­жен вы­гля­деть зад нор­маль­ной ко­бы­лы. Мой в про­шлом был хи­лым из-за об­щей бо­лез­нен­но­сти, так что, по­ла­гаю, те­перь у меня са­мый что ни на есть сред­не­ста­ти­сти­че­ский круп.

За­кон­чив с зер­ка­лом, я по­вер­ну­ла кран хо­лод­ной воды. В фар­фо­ро­вой мис­ке ря­дом ле­жа­ло ак­ку­рат­но сло­жен­ное по­ло­тен­це. Я взя­ла его зу­ба­ми — м, мят­ный при­вкус! — и по­дер­жа­ла под кра­ном, пока оно хо­ро­шень­ко не на­мок­ло. Да­лее я вы­тя­ну­ла шею на­зад и по­тя­ну­лась к бед­ру. Све­ря­ясь с зер­ка­лом, я при­ня­лась осто­рож­но те­реть рану, очи­щая от раны и за­сох­шей кро­ви. Под всем этим на­лё­том об­на­ру­жи­лось, что по­рез уже за­тя­нул­ся сам со­бой. Быст­ро же я ис­це­ля­юсь. По­вто­рив эти ма­ни­пу­ля­ции с зад­ней но­гой, я уви­де­ла ту же кар­ти­ну — за­жив­шая рана. По­ло­тен­це боль­ше не тре­бо­ва­лось, и я вы­мы­ла его и сло­жи­ла об­рат­но.

К тому вре­ме­ни, как я за­кон­чи­ла, из ком­на­ты уже до­но­си­лось со­пе­ние, и я ти­хонь­ко хи­хик­ну­ла от вида спя­ще­го Фрут­ти. Он ле­жал на спине, ши­ро­ко рас­пла­став кры­лья по всей кро­ва­ти. Вы­гля­дел очень мило. Улы­ба­ясь, я тихо за­бра­лась на соб­ствен­ную по­стель. Мне тоже не ме­ша­ло по­спать.

* * *

Под лу­ча­ми рас­свет­но­го солн­ца мы с Фрут­ти спус­ка­лись с ли­ний над­зем­но­го транс­пор­та к квар­та­лу Ми­ни­стерств. К сча­стью, у каж­до­го из них име­лась своя стан­ция — это спас­ло нас от уча­сти идти по зем­ле, и каж­дые две ми­ну­ты от­би­вать­ся от рей­де­ров. Ми­ни­стер­ство Кру­то­сти ока­за­лось по­след­ним, по­это­му мы про­шли че­рез все осталь­ные, при­бли­жа­ясь к Мэй­н­хет­тан­ско­му кра­те­ру. Каж­дое зда­ние вы­гля­де­ло хуже преды­ду­ще­го, а так уж по­лу­чи­лось, что нам нуж­но было по­след­нее из них. Центр его нёс на себе сле­ды ужас­но­го по­жа­ра, как внут­рен­не­го, так и внеш­не­го, и был пол­но­стью обуг­лив­шим­ся. На­деж­ды най­ти в этой раз­ва­лине что-ни­будь цен­ное по­чти не было, од­на­ко мы долж­ны были по­пы­тать­ся. Я долж­на была по­пы­тать­ся.

Мы вы­шли из стан­ции и, зай­дя в баш­ню, ока­за­лись в ве­сти­бю­ле. Внут­ри на­блю­да­лись се­рьёз­ные по­вре­жде­ния от по­жа­ров. В ме­стах, где пол об­ва­лил­ся, огром­ные дыры вели на этаж ниже, а несколь­ко из них и до са­мо­го низа. К сча­стью, на ре­сеп­шене был ра­бо­чий тер­ми­нал. Мы очи­сти­ли обуг­лен­ный экран и, ко­гда по­ня­ли, что тер­ми­нал не за­бло­ки­ро­ван, смог­ли вы­яс­нить, где нам на­чать по­ис­ки. Было лег­ко по­нять куда надо идти, так как ком­пью­тер про­сто вы­дал нуж­ный этаж. «От­дел внеш­ней раз­вед­ки». Если здесь и есть что-то свя­зан­ное со мной, то я точ­но най­ду это там. Непри­ят­но, ко­неч­но, что это на пять­де­сят эта­жей выше. По­сле недол­гих по­ис­ков мы отыс­ка­ли лест­нич­ную клет­ку и ста­ли под­ни­мать­ся.

— Ты ещё не уста­ла? — спро­сил сби­тый с тол­ку Фрут­ти, пока мы под­ни­ма­лись по лест­ни­це. Точ­нее, он па­рил в про­стран­стве меж­ду лест­нич­ны­ми мар­ша­ми, а я ша­га­ла по сту­пень­кам.

Уди­ви­тель­но, но я не ис­пы­ты­ва­ла уста­ло­сти. Мы про­де­ла­ли уже по­ло­ви­ну пути до необ­хо­ди­мо­го нам эта­жа с тех пор, как при­бы­ли сюда. Лю­бой нор­маль­ный пони по­сле та­ко­го подъ­ёма с хри­пом в гор­ле упал бы на пол, чув­ствуя желе вме­сто ног, но не я. Мо­жет быть, я и ды­ша­ла слег­ка тя­же­лее, чем в на­ча­ле, но мои ко­пы­та не уста­ва­ли с са­мо­го стар­та. Ско­рее все­го, я смог­ла бы и пол­но­стью взо­брать­ся на эту баш­ню, не устав до смер­ти. По­ла­гаю, что с ме­ха­ни­че­ским те­лом у меня по­яви­лась и вы­со­кая вы­нос­ли­вость.

— Со мной всё в по­ряд­ке, — от­ве­ти­ла я, де­лая ещё несколь­ко ша­гов вверх.

Пе­гас по­жал пле­ча­ми и чуть силь­нее взмах­нул кры­лья­ми, что­бы по­быст­рее под­нять­ся. Пя­тью про­лё­та­ми выше он оста­но­вил­ся и сно­ва стал ждать меня.

— Даль­ше лест­ни­ца за­бло­ки­ро­ва­на соб­ствен­ны­ми об­лом­ка­ми. Тебе нуж­но най­ти дру­гой путь на­верх.

— Что? — проску­ли­ла я, пе­ре­ша­ги­вая каж­дую вто­рую сту­пень­ку, что­бы под­нять­ся к нему. — Вот дерь­мо.

Он был прав. По­хо­же, что вся лест­ни­ца с этой сто­ро­ны пло­щад­ки по­греб­ла сама себя вплоть до са­мой вер­ши­ны баш­ни.

— Агась, нам опре­де­лён­но ну­жен дру­гой спо­соб до­брать­ся на­верх.

— Ну, что ж… а… где мы во­об­ще? — спро­си­ла я, огля­нув­шись.

К сча­стью, нам не при­ш­лось дол­го ис­кать, так как на лест­нич­ном про­лё­те ниже была дверь с над­пи­сью «Уро­вень 59». Нам оста­ва­лось прой­ти ещё один­на­дцать эта­жей.

— Я на­шёл кар­ту, — про­кри­чал Фрут­ти несколь­ки­ми эта­жа­ми выше. Он-то мог под­нять­ся бла­го­да­ря кры­льям.

— По­хо­же, что на про­ти­во­по­лож­ной сто­роне баш­ни есть ещё одна лест­ни­ца, — ска­зал он, вер­нув­шись на 59-й уро­вень и при­зем­лив­шись ря­дом.

— Хо­ро­шо, спа­си­бо, Фрут­ти, это не зай­мёт мно­го вре­ме­ни, — ска­за­ла я, от­кры­вая дверь.

— О, по­тряс­но, мо­жет, мы вер­нём­ся как раз к осо­бен­но­му рыб­но­му обе­ду у Ак­ва­ма­рин, — ска­зал он, глу­по ух­мыль­нув­шись.

Упо­ми­на­ние о еде за­ста­ви­ло мой син­те­ти­че­ский же­лу­док гром­ко за­бур­чать, ко­то­рое в этом пу­стом вы­го­рев­шем офи­се зву­ча­ло как рёв с эхом. Это вы­зва­ло лег­кий при­ступ сме­ха у пур­пур­но­го же­реб­ца. Я бро­си­ла на него раз­дра­жен­ный взгляд.

— Это несмеш­но!

— Нет, смеш­но, — хи­хик­нул он, про­кла­ды­вая вме­сте со мной путь в офис­ные ка­бин­ки. Его го­гот вско­ре утих, по­то­му как мы по­чти внут­ри каж­дой из них за­ме­ча­ли по об­го­рев­ше­му ске­ле­ту. Все они за­сты­ли в раз­ных по­зах, по­хо­же, в по­пыт­ках вы­брать­ся. Одна та­кая жерт­ва до­бра­лась до вы­хо­да из ка­бин­ки — ске­лет на­по­ло­ви­ну ле­жал на полу, а на­по­ло­ви­ну вы­ва­лил­ся на­ру­жу.

— Что, чёрт возь­ми, здесь про­изо­шло? — спро­си­ла я, чув­ствуя как внут­ри меня всё сво­ра­чи­ва­ет­ся.

— Бом­ба упа­ла не так да­ле­ко от­сю­да. Ско­рее все­го, взрыв про­шёл баш­ню на­сквозь и ис­пе­пе­лил всех, пре­жде чем кто-ни­будь смог бы вы­брать­ся.

— Спа­си­бо, что вос­со­здал эту пре­крас­ную кар­ти­ну у меня го­ло­ве, — сар­ка­сти­че­ски про­тя­ну­ла я.

Он сму­щен­но улыб­нул­ся, и мы про­дол­жи­ли идти. Мы быст­ро до­бра­лись до дру­гой лест­ни­цы. К сча­стью, она была цела и вела на нуж­ную сто­ро­ну, так что мы сно­ва на­ча­ли подъ­ём. Мо­жет, я и не уста­ла под­ни­мать­ся по всем этим сту­пень­кам, но это опре­де­лен­но вы­зы­ва­ло у меня же­ла­ние ни­ко­гда боль­ше не ви­деть в сво­ей жиз­ни лест­ниц. Я, долж­но быть, пре­одо­ле­ла несколь­ко ты­сяч сту­пе­нек за этот час.

— У тебя есть пред­став­ле­ние о том, что кон­крет­но мы ищем? — спро­сил Фрут­ти, взмы­вая вверх.

— Не знаю. Что угод­но, что мог­ло бы дать мне хоть ка­кие-ни­будь от­ве­ты, — про­из­нес­ла я, под­ни­мая гла­за, что­бы взгля­нуть на наш пункт на­зна­че­ния — уро­вень 70. Сла­ва Се­ле­стии, по­чти при­шли.

Мы за­шли на се­ми­де­ся­тый уро­вень и об­на­ру­жи­ли оче­ред­ной офис, по­хо­жий на преды­ду­щий — та­кой же об­го­рев­ший и с ещё боль­шей ку­чей ске­ле­тов в ка­бин­ках. За свои пер­вые два­дцать че­ты­ре часа в этом мире я ви­де­ла смер­тей боль­ше, чем, ве­ро­ят­но, за всю вой­ну до того, как упа­ли бом­бы. Не могу по­ве­рить, что всё так за­кон­чи­лось. На­сколь­ко мы от­ча­я­лись?

— Ну, про­ще най­ти пер­дёж в об­лач­ном джа­ку­зи, — вздох­нул Фрут­ти, пока мы шли по про­хо­ду меж ка­би­нок, что­бы по­смот­реть, есть ли во­об­ще что-ни­будь, что мог­ло бы про­лить свет на моё про­шлое.

— Хм, мо­жет, нам сто­ит раз­де­лить­ся. Ты про­ве­ришь первую по­ло­ви­ну по­ме­ще­ния, я вто­рую. За­кон­чим быст­рее и убе­рём­ся от­сю­да, пока не стем­не­ет.

— Ещё раз, на что мне сто­ит об­ра­щать вни­ма­ние, что­бы я слу­чай­но не про­пу­стил что-ни­будь нуж­ное?

— Хо­ро­ший во­прос, хм. Всё, что тебе по­ка­жет­ся важ­ным или бу­дет ка­сать­ся, э-э, иде­аль­но­го шпи­о­на.

— По­нят­но, — он кив­нул и при­зем­лил­ся, что­бы обыс­кать ком­на­ты по ту сто­ро­ну эта­жа.

Мне было тя­же­ло за­хо­дить в ка­би­не­ты с мёрт­вы­ми, что­бы най­ти за­цеп­ки. Я чув­ство­ва­ла себя ужас­но от того, что на­хо­жусь в ме­сте, где пони умер­ли, пы­та­ясь вы­брать­ся. Я слов­но гра­би­ла мо­ги­лы, ко­па­ясь в пись­мен­ных сто­лах и раз­гля­ды­вая кар­то­те­ки; чем боль­ше я этим за­ни­ма­лась, тем силь­нее меня тош­ни­ло. По­сле де­ся­ти ка­би­не­тов я оста­но­ви­лась. Я чув­ство­ва­ла себя мерз­ко.

— Мне жаль, — про­шеп­та­ла я, огля­ды­вая по­след­ний ске­лет, че­рез ко­то­рый пе­ре­шаг­ну­ла.

Я за­сто­на­ла, уви­дев в про­хо­де ещё боль­ше ка­би­не­тов. Я знаю, что хочу знать, по­че­му я ста­ла этой ма­ши­ной, но раз­ве сто­ит ради это­го по­пи­рать мо­ги­лы тех, кто здесь умер, и на­ру­шать их по­кой? Я сде­ла­ла глу­бо­кий вдох, что­бы успо­ко­ить нер­вы. Да, сто­ит. У меня от­ня­ли жизнь, хоть я и го­то­ви­лась к смер­ти. Я бы умер­ла есте­ствен­ным об­ра­зом, но моя жизнь была укра­де­на, и те­перь я пред­став­ляю из себя ма­ши­ну, в ко­то­рой не боль­ше де­ся­ти про­цен­тов ор­га­ни­ки. Фак­ти­че­ски я мерт­ва — мой мозг, серд­це и лёг­кие под­дер­жи­ва­ют­ся ме­ха­ни­че­ским те­лом. Мне нуж­но знать по­че­му, так что я из­ви­ня­юсь за со­де­ян­ное тут.

Я огля­ну­лась, уви­дев сколь­ко ка­би­не­тов оста­лось по мою сто­ро­ну, и вздох­ну­ла. Це­лая куча. Осмат­ри­вая верх­ние, я за­ме­ти­ла офис в углу. Воз­мож­но имен­но там и ра­бо­тал гла­ва де­пар­та­мен­та. Если я что-то и най­ду, то ско­рее все­го там. Ре­ши­тель­но ша­гая меж­ду ря­да­ми, я на­прав­ля­лась к за­кры­той две­ри офи­са. По­тя­ну­ла ко­пы­том за руч­ку и по­вер­ну­ла её. Дверь не сдви­ну­лась с ме­ста.

— За­пер­то, от­лич­но, — раз­дра­жен­но про­сто­на­ла я.

Дверь была из де­ре­ва и не вы­гля­де­ла та­кой уж проч­ной. Она не была на­столь­ко обуг­лен­ной как осталь­ные, но тем не ме­нее вы­гля­де­ла ослаб­лен­ной. По­хо­же было, что я смо­гу вы­ло­мать её. Стоя спи­ной к две­ри, я вста­ла на дыбы и изо всех сил уда­ри­ла. Дверь раз­ле­те­лась в щеп­ки, ко­гда мои зад­ние ко­пы­та со­при­кос­ну­лись со слег­ка об­го­рев­шим де­ре­вом, но из-за инер­ции и мо­е­го боль­шо­го веса я по­те­ря­ла рав­но­ве­сие и упа­ла с пе­ред­них ко­пыт внутрь.

— Ду­рац­кое ме­тал­ли­че­ское тело, — про­вор­ча­ла я себе под нос, лёжа на об­лом­ках две­ри. Вне­зап­но весь этаж, ка­за­лось, за­дро­жал, за­став­ляя всё в офи­се и сна­ру­жи дре­без­жать, как буд­то в башне на­ча­лось зем­ле­тря­се­ние, од­на­ко че­рез несколь­ко мгно­ве­ний оно пре­кра­ти­лось. Это­го было до­ста­точ­но, что­бы я сно­ва вско­чи­ла на ноги от вол­не­ния.

— Что это было? — за­хны­ка­ла я, чув­ствуя себя неве­ро­ят­но без­за­щит­ной.

Я быст­ро огля­де­ла ка­би­нет и разо­ча­ро­ван­но вздох­ну­ла. Кому бы ни при­над­ле­жал этот офис, он вы­гля­дел так, буд­то его уже обыс­ка­ли. Ну или его вла­де­лец в спеш­ке по­ки­нул свой ка­би­нет, по­сколь­ку пол­ки сле­ва от меня были пу­сты, если не счи­тать слу­чай­ных ку­соч­ков по­жел­тев­шей бу­ма­ги. Сте­на, в ко­то­рой была дверь, вы­гля­де­ла так, буд­то все пла­ка­ты и гра­фи­ки с неё сня­ли. Две дру­гие сте­ны были про­сто ок­на­ми, вы­хо­дя­щи­ми на раз­ру­шен­ный го­род­ской пей­заж вни­зу. Вы­гля­нув в раз­би­тое стек­ло, я уви­де­ла над огром­ным кра­те­ром и по его кра­ям остат­ки дру­гих ба­шен и зда­ний. Я по­ла­гаю, что мы на­хо­ди­лись на са­мом краю эф­фек­тив­но­го ра­ди­у­са взры­ва, и, ве­ро­ят­но, имен­но по­это­му эта баш­ня всё ещё сто­ит, пусть и сго­ре­ла до­тла. 

На­ко­нец мой взгляд упал на боль­шой пись­мен­ный стол в цен­тре ком­на­ты и тер­ми­нал, сто­я­щий на нём. Я про­кра­лась вдоль сте­ны с пол­ка­ми, что­бы дер­жать­ся по­даль­ше от окон, и до­бра­лась до сто­ла, сев на пол как мож­но бли­же к нему. На­кло­нив­шись над обуг­лен­ным де­ре­вян­ным сто­лом, я по­тя­ну­лась и по­вер­ну­ла тер­ми­нал экра­ном к себе, и, к сча­стью, он всё ещё ра­бо­тал. Стойл-Тек сде­ла­ли всё, что­бы их тех­ни­ка слу­жи­ла веч­но. Я на­жа­ла кла­ви­шу, что­бы про­бу­дить тер­ми­нал, и тут же уви­де­ла ми­га­ю­щий экран, на ко­то­ром по­яви­лось со­об­ще­ние.

«Все дан­ные пе­ре­да­ны за­вод­ско­му пред­при­я­тию Мэр­ха­ве».

Чёрт возь­ми. Если я и ищу что-то, то это долж­но было быть здесь. А те­перь ока­зы­ва­ет­ся, что мои от­ве­ты ле­жат в моём ста­ром доме. Где я, ви­ди­мо, и умер­ла. Я со­бра­лась ухо­дить, но за­ме­ти­ла имен­ную над­пись на кор­пу­се тер­ми­на­ла.

«Пол­ков­ник Ай­рон­сайд. Гла­ва от­де­ла внеш­ней раз­вед­ки».

Я морг­ну­ла, гля­дя на на­зва­ние де­пар­та­мен­та. Луч­ше за­пом­нить имя — по­хо­же, что это моя един­ствен­ная за­цеп­ка.

Баш­ня сно­ва со­дрог­ну­лась, на этот раз чуть силь­нее, и в этот раз по­сле­до­вал гром­кий ме­тал­ли­че­ский стон.

— Ду­маю, пора вы­би­рать­ся, — ска­за­ла я сама себе.

— Ага, по зву­ку ка­жет­ся, что весь этаж вот-вот рух­нет, — со­гла­сил­ся Фрут­ти, стоя по­за­ди меня.

— Етить! — вскрик­ну­ла я от неожи­дан­но­сти и обер­ну­лась, что­бы уви­деть пур­пур­но­го пе­га­са, пы­та­ю­ще­го­ся не рас­сме­ять­ся. — Дав­но ты тут?

Го­лос со­рвал­ся в визг, так как я даже не слы­ша­ла, как он при­зем­лил­ся и под­крал­ся ко мне.

— Око­ло ми­ну­ты. — рас­сме­ял­ся он, пре­жде чем про­каш­лять­ся и про­дол­жить уже се­рьёз­но: — Да­вай, нам луч­ше сва­ли­вать.

Я кив­ну­ла, и мы быст­ро на­пра­ви­лись к лест­ни­це, ко­гда часть пола рух­ну­ла, об­ра­зо­вав на­клон­ный скат к ок­нам ря­дом с нами. Мы сно­ва за­шли на лест­ни­цу и при­ня­лись спус­кать­ся так быст­ро, как толь­ко мог­ли. Фрут­ти ле­тел по воз­ду­ху, а я бе­жа­ла по сту­пень­кам. К сча­стью, спус­кать­ся было на­мно­го про­ще, чем под­ни­мать­ся, и мы непло­хо про­дви­ну­лись, ко­гда баш­ня сно­ва за­тряс­лась, из-за чего я по­те­ря­ла рав­но­ве­сие и ста­ла ка­тить­ся по лест­ни­це, от­ска­ки­вая от уг­лов. Я гром­ко кри­ча­ла от боли по­сле каж­до­го уда­ра о сту­пень­ку или сте­ну, пока, на­ко­нец, не вре­за­лась в от­кры­тую дверь, ко­то­рая была от­во­ре­на внутрь лест­нич­ной пло­щад­ки. Я пла­ка­ла и сто­на­ла от боли, чув­ствуя мно­же­ствен­ные по­ре­зы. Неко­то­рые из них были та­ки­ми, как буд­то об­на­жил­ся мой эн­дос­ке­лет. Я хны­ка­ла от боли, лёжа там, пока не по­чув­ство­ва­ла тёп­лое си­я­ние в гру­ди, по­сле чего раны на­ча­ли смы­кать­ся и за­жи­вать. Све­че­ние в груд­ной клет­ке было тёп­лым и успо­ка­и­ва­ю­щим, но ко­гда я по­чув­ство­ва­ла себя луч­ше, оно вне­зап­но пре­кра­ти­лось. Ря­дом со мной при­зем­лил­ся Фрут­ти.

— Твою мать, Кри­сталл? — он рез­ко ах­нул от мо­е­го вне­зап­но­го па­де­ния. — По­жа­луй­ста, не уми­рай.

Я за­сто­на­ла и под­ня­лась на ко­пы­та.

— Хо­ро­шо, не буду.

— Еба­нуть­ся, бе­лых по­ло­сок у тебя опре­де­лён­но боль­ше.

Я за­сто­на­ла от боли, по­пы­тав­шись встать на пра­вое ко­пы­то, и рез­ко под­ня­ла его об­рат­но. По ощу­ще­ни­ям по­хо­же на рас­тя­же­ние. Ви­ди­мо, я силь­но под­вер­ну­ла ногу во вре­мя па­де­ния.

— Ты в по­ряд­ке?

— Да-да, со мной всё бу­дет хо­ро­шо, да­вай луч­ше вы­би­рать­ся от­сю­да, — то­роп­ли­во про­из­нес­ла я.

Я огля­де­лась, что­бы про­ве­рить, на ка­ком мы эта­же. К сча­стью, моё па­де­ние за­кон­чи­лось несколь­ки­ми про­лё­та­ми ниже — в ве­сти­бю­ле, где мы по­бы­ва­ли рань­ше. Я спу­сти­лась по лест­ни­це так быст­ро, как толь­ко мог­ла на трёх здо­ро­вых но­гах, и вско­ре мы сно­ва ока­за­лись в са­мой при­ём­ной, а по­сле и во­все вы­шли на же­лез­но­до­рож­ные пути.

— О да, как же хо­ро­шо ока­зать­ся сна­ру­жи, — при­обод­рил­ся Фрут­ти.

Я кив­ну­ла и улыб­ну­лась. Мы успе­ли вы­брать­ся до того, как с баш­ней мог­ло бы про­изой­ти нечто дей­стви­тель­но ужас­ное, учи­ты­вая её со­сто­я­ние. Те­перь, ко­гда над нами не ви­се­ла ни­ка­кая угро­за, я за­ме­ти­ла ми­га­ю­щие го­лу­бое изоб­ра­же­ние у себя пе­ред гла­за­ми и, сфо­ку­си­ро­вав­шись на нём, смог­ла уви­деть, что это схе­ма ниж­ней ча­сти пе­ред­ней ноги мо­е­го эн­дос­ке­ле­та, а крас­ный квад­рат вы­де­ля­ет су­став меж­ду ко­пы­том и го­ле­нью. Ка­за­лось, оно бук­валь­но тре­бо­ва­ло со­сре­до­то­чить­ся на себе, а ко­гда я так и по­сту­пи­ла, всплы­ло пре­ду­пре­жде­ние со сло­ва­ми под изоб­ра­же­ни­ем.

«Незна­чи­тель­ное по­вре­жде­ние сер­во­при­во­да и стерж­ня управ­ле­ния».

Даже не пред­став­ляю как это ис­прав­лять. Раз­ве что оно долж­но ис­пра­вить­ся само со­бой, мо­жет быть? Ду­маю, ско­ро я всё узнаю.

— Идём, если по­спе­шим, то успе­ем к рыб­но­му обе­ду Ак­ва­ма­рин, — ска­зал Фрут­ти, на­прав­ля­ясь об­рат­но в сто­ро­ну Тен­по­ни. Он уже вро­де как в тре­тий раз про­из­но­сит это. Ви­ди­мо, ему ста­но­вит­ся луч­ше от того, что он по­вто­ря­ет это себе, и, ну, от од­ной мыс­ли о рыбе мой жи­вот ис­пус­кал го­лод­ный вой.

При­мер­но на пол­пу­ти к башне я за­ме­ти­ла несколь­ко бе­лых ци­лин­дров над ка­ки­ми-то зда­ни­я­ми, а за­тем немно­го даль­ше, в за­зо­рах меж­ду ними, я уви­де­ла га­вань — ци­лин­дры при­над­ле­жа­ли ги­гант­ско­му бе­ло­му оке­ан­ско­му лай­не­ру. Я оста­но­ви­лась и по­смот­ре­ла на ко­рабль. И вздрог­ну­ла, уви­дев, что он ки­шит нежи­тью.

— Эм, Фрут­ти? — по­зва­ла я же­реб­ца.

— Аюш­ки? — ска­зал он, об­ра­щая на меня вни­ма­ние.

— По­че­му га­вань «Голд Стар» за­би­та зом­би? — спро­си­ла я.

— Не со­врать бы, но, как я слы­шал, лай­нер «Се­ле­стия» дол­жен был сой­ти на воду в день, ко­гда упа­ли бом­бы — в га­ва­ни и на бор­ту было око­ло че­ты­рёх ты­сяч пони, так что, ко­гда на Мэй­н­хет­тан упа­ла бом­ба, вол­на вы­со­ко­гра­дус­но­го жара и ма­ги­че­ской ра­ди­а­ции на­кры­ла их. В ре­зуль­та­те те­перь там око­ло че­ты­рёх ты­сяч хо­дя­щих тру­пов, — объ­яс­нил он.

— О Се­ле­стия, это ужас­но.

— Да, со­гла­сен. Им очень не по­вез­ло, по­то­му как они рас­те­ря­ли рас­су­док во вре­мя сво­ей гу­ли­фи­ка­ции, вслед­ствие чего все ста­ли ди­ки­ми.

— Один из них прак­ти­че­ски съел меня и… Гу­ли­фи­ка­ция? — что-то но­вое. Эх, мне пред­сто­ит мно­гое узнать об этом ужас­ном мире.

— Ну, эм, они на са­мом деле не зом­би, Кри­сталл, на пу­сто­ши их на­зы­ва­ют гу­ля­ми. Не спра­ши­вай, как это про­ис­хо­дит, по­то­му что я по­ня­тия не имею. Во вся­ком слу­чае, гули — это обыч­ные пони, ко­то­рым не по­счаст­ли­ви­лось вы­гля­деть как хо­дя­чие тру­пы. В пу­сто­ши жи­вут ты­ся­чи гу­лей, ко­то­рые со­хра­ни­лись со вре­мён ещё до па­де­ния бомб. Они та­кие же, как мы с то­бой, и на­зы­вать их зом­би — боль­шое оскорб­ле­ние для них. Од­на­ко гули, из­вест­ные как ди­кие, — это гули, ко­то­рые по­те­ря­ли свой ра­зум и дей­ству­ют на пер­во­быт­ных ин­стинк­тах — вот они в дей­стви­тель­но­сти очень по­хо­жи на зом­би.

— Прав­да? — спро­си­ла я с удив­ле­ни­ем.

— Ага, если мы встре­тим на пу­сто­ши ка­ко­го-ни­будь гуля, по­ста­рай­ся не при­стре­лить его.

— Я… я по­пы­та­юсь за­пом­нить это.

Мы смот­ре­ли на га­вань, но вдруг от ги­гант­ско­го ко­раб­ля наше вни­ма­ние от­влек­ли хлоп­ки и вы­стре­лы от­ку­да-то по­за­ди нас. Ещё одно на­по­ми­на­ни­ем о том, что сна­ру­жи мы не были в пол­ной без­опас­но­сти. Кив­нув друг дру­гу, мы оба про­дол­жи­ли наш путь об­рат­но в Баш­ню Тен­по­ни так быст­ро, на­сколь­ко поз­во­ля­ла моя хро­мо­та.

* * *

Мы дви­га­лись быст­рым ша­гом, несмот­ря на мою хро­мо­ту, что­бы по­ско­рее вер­нуть­ся в Тен­по­ни, и ста­ра­лись не за­дер­жи­вать­ся слиш­ком дол­го на од­ном ме­сте, что­бы не при­вле­кать вни­ма­ние. До баш­ни мы до­бра­лись без про­ис­ше­ствий. Мы сно­ва встре­ти­лись со Сли­ком у во­рот, и он сно­ва на­зна­чил охран­ни­ка, что­бы тот сле­дил за нами внут­ри баш­ни, что­бы предот­вра­тить лю­бые неже­ла­тель­ные столк­но­ве­ния с жи­те­ля­ми — а я дей­стви­тель­но не хо­те­ла столк­нуть­ся с дру­гим пони, по­доб­ным Би­цеп­су.

Тор­го­вый уро­вень был на­мно­го силь­нее за­пол­нен, чем ко­гда мы впер­вые во­шли в него вче­ра но­чью: ко­ли­че­ство зло­ве­щих взгля­дов, ко­то­рые я ощу­ща­ла на себе, силь­но вы­би­ва­ли меня из ко­леи и за­став­ля­ли силь­но нерв­ни­чать. Мы с Фрут­ти шли по бал­ко­ну, вы­хо­дя­ще­му на боль­шой фон­тан с ре­сто­ран­ной сек­ци­ей по­се­ре­дине.

Вдоль стен рас­по­ла­га­лось мно­же­ство по­ме­ще­ний, на­чи­ная от про­стых тор­го­вых ла­вок и за­кан­чи­вая спе­ци­а­ли­зи­ро­ван­ны­ми ма­га­зи­на­ми, та­ки­ми как па­рик­ма­хер­ские или куз­ни­цы. Тол­па, к сча­стью, в ос­нов­ном рас­сту­па­лась пе­ред нами, ко­гда мы под­хо­ди­ли, и я была рада это­му, так как со­всем не хо­те­ла вре­зать­ся в од­но­го из тех, кто бро­сал нена­вист­ные взгля­ды. С дру­гой сто­ро­ны, было обид­но, что мои по­лос­ки за­став­ля­ли пони из­бе­гать меня.

— Так где этот рыб­ный ре­сто­ран, Фрут­ти? — пока мы шли, спро­си­ла я, раз­гля­ды­вая вит­ри­ны ма­га­зи­нов.

От­ве­та не по­сле­до­ва­ло.

— Фрут­ти? — я огля­ну­лась и об­на­ру­жи­ла, что он оста­но­вил­ся в несколь­ких са­ло­нах от меня и раз­гля­ды­вал вит­ри­ну. О нет.

— О Се­ле­стия, сплет­ни ока­за­лись прав­дой, они впу­сти­ли внутрь зеб­ру, — раз­дал­ся впе­ре­ди меня вос­тор­жен­ный го­лос ко­бы­лы.

Вздрог­нув, я обер­ну­лась и уви­де­ла ли­мон­но-зе­лё­ную ко­бы­лу с се­реб­ри­стой гри­вой, со­бран­ной в по­до­бие баш­ни, и изящ­ны­ми ло­ко­на­ми, сви­сав­ши­ми по обе сто­ро­ны го­ло­вы. Она улы­ба­лась мне. На ней было оде­то зе­лё­но-бе­лое пла­тье с от­кры­той спи­ной, в ко­то­ром она по­хо­ди­ла на пе­га­са.

— Как же здо­ро­во на­ко­нец-то встре­тить зеб­ру. Я меч­та­ла об этом так дол­го. А твоя гри­ва, ох, я все­гда хо­те­ла сде­лать при­чёс­ку зеб­ре, — вза­хлёб та­ра­то­ри­ла она, на­кло­нив­шись пря­мо к мо­е­му лицу.

— Э-э-э, — про­хри­пе­ла я, оше­лом­лён­ная эн­ту­зи­аз­мом ко­бы­лы.

— О, где мои ма­не­ры? — она ах­ну­ла и ото­дви­ну­лась на по­до­ба­ю­щее рас­сто­я­ние. — Меня зо­вут Дай­монд Ширс, я вла­де­лец «Са­ло­на Дай­монд Ширс», — ко­бы­ла ис­кренне улыб­ну­лась.

— Э, при­вет, меня зо­вут, э-э, Кри­сталл Эк­лер, — нерв­но по­здо­ро­ва­лась я.

У ко­бы­лы на лице вы­сту­пи­ло стран­ное вы­ра­же­ние, ко­гда я на­зва­ла ей своё имя. 

— Стран­ное имя для зеб­ры, я ожи­да­ла чего-то бо­лее эк­зо­ти­че­ско­го, — ска­за­ла она без преж­не­го эн­ту­зи­аз­ма в го­ло­се.

— Мои ро­ди­те­ли, ну… не хо­те­ли быть как все, — ска­за­ла я за­пи­на­ясь.

— По­ни­маю, — её взгляд под­нял­ся на мой иро­кез. — О, вот так гри­ва! Я рань­ше ни­ко­гда не ра­бо­та­ла с зеб­рой, и мне бы о-о-очень хо­те­лось бы по­про­бо­вать. Не зай­дё­те ко мне в са­лон по­поз­же? — спро­си­ла она, прак­ти­че­ски умо­ляя.

— Но у меня нет де­нег.

— О, не бес­по­кой­тесь об этом, са­мо­го шан­са по­ра­бо­тать над гри­вой зеб­ры бо­лее чем до­ста­точ­но, — она ши­ро­ко улыб­ну­лась.

— Ла-адно, спа­си­бо…

Стиль­ная ко­бы­ла за­си­я­ла, сно­ва от­пра­вив­шись по де­лам.

— О, спа­си­бо тебе, Кри­сталл, не могу до­ждать­ся тво­е­го ви­зи­та, — про­вор­ко­ва­ла она на про­ща­ние, ис­че­зая в тол­пе.

— По­хо­же, что у тебя по­явил­ся друг, — Фрут­ти улыб­нул­ся, стоя ря­дом со мной, в оче­ред­ной раз воз­ник­нув без еди­но­го зву­ка.

— Ты от­ку­да взял­ся?! — взвизг­ну­ла я.

— О, я по­до­шёл как раз ко­гда она рас­пи­на­лась про твою гри­ву, — рас­сме­ял­ся он и мах­нул ко­пы­том. — По­шли, Крис, ре­сто­ран по пути.

Я по­сле­до­ва­ла за же­реб­цом вниз по лест­ни­це, в ре­сто­ран­ную зону. Мы при­бы­ли к ма­га­зи­ну, ко­то­рый вы­гля­дел, как лав­ка с едой на­вы­нос. Та­кие лав­ки ста­но­ви­лись все бо­лее по­пу­ляр­ны­ми в до­во­ен­ной Эк­ве­стрии. Обыч­ным, но по­пу­ляр­ным блю­дом была трес­ка в кля­ре и кар­тош­ка. Непло­хо для быст­ро­го пе­ре­ку­са на ходу.

Мы за­шли в от­но­си­тель­но неболь­шой ре­сто­ран — или ско­рее ма­га­зин с едой на­вы­нос, — и по­до­шли к вит­рине с ря­дом жа­рен­ных во фри­тю­ре про­дук­тов, вклю­чая всем из­вест­ную рыбу в кля­ре и гре­беш­ки. Я знаю, что гре­беш­ки — ма­лень­кое мор­ское су­ще­ство внут­ри ра­ко­ви­ны, но если речь идёт о еде с со­бой, то под гре­беш­ка­ми име­ют в виду кар­то­фель фри. В по­след­ний раз, ко­гда я его про­бо­ва­ла, мне во­об­ще-то очень по­нра­ви­лось.

— О, доб­ро­го ве­че­ра, Ак­ва­ма­рин, — Фрут­ти ши­ро­ко улыб­нул­ся, ко­гда ак­ва­ри­ма­ри­но­вая ко­бы­ла по­до­шла к вит­рине, что­бы об­слу­жить нас.

— Фрут­ти? Тебе сно­ва поз­во­ли­ли вой­ти? — она остол­бе­не­ла.

— Ага, а ещё за­ве­сти но­во­го дру­га, — на его лице лу­чи­лась глу­по­ва­тая улыб­ка. — Офор­ми-ка нам две рыбы дня в ка­че­стве опла­ты за услу­гу, ко­то­рую я тебе ока­зал.

Ко­бы­ла гу­сто по­крас­не­ла, пы­та­ясь спря­тать лицо за тем­но-зе­ле­ной гри­вой. 

—К-ко­неч­но, я буду… то есть за­каз бу­дет че­рез… э-э… че­рез ми­ну­ту, — про­бор­мо­та­ла она, то­роп­ли­во вы­хо­дя за дверь.

— Это ты о чём? — спро­си­ла я, сму­щен­ная пе­ре­ме­ной в по­ве­де­нии ко­бы­лы, ко­гда он упо­мя­ну­ла об этой услу­ге.

— Она у меня в дол­гу, — ска­зал Фрут­ти, сам гу­сто по­крас­нев. — Пом­нишь, что меня два раза вы­го­ня­ли? Ну, во вто­рой раз я взял всю вину на себя, что­бы она не по­стра­да­ла от боль­шо­го штра­фа и не за­кры­ла свою за­бе­га­лов­ку, если бы во­об­ще не вы­ле­те­ла из баш­ни, — объ­яс­нил он.

Я все­го лишь морг­ну­ла. Это та ко­бы­ла, ко­то­рую он по­крыл в фон­тане и взял всю вину на себя? Что-то мне под­ска­зы­ва­ет, что она тоже как-то за­ме­ша­на в этом, но луч­ше я буду дер­жать рот на зам­ке. По­след­нее, что мне нуж­но, — вы­ле­теть от­сю­да или ещё чего хуже.

Че­рез пару ми­нут ко­бы­ла вер­ну­лась и про­тя­ну­ла нам че­рез вит­ри­ну два бу­маж­ных свёрт­ка в по­ли­эти­ле­но­вом па­ке­те.

— Ваша рыба дня, спа­си­бо за по­куп­ку, — она нерв­но улыб­ну­лась нам, пока Фрут­ти уби­рал па­кет в при­от­кры­тую кры­лом сум­ку.

— Спа­си­бо, Аква, — Фрут­ти счаст­ли­во улыб­нул­ся и раз­вер­нул­ся к вы­хо­ду

Охран­ни­ки, сле­див­шие за нами, ска­за­ли, что мы не мо­жем есть за при­ле­га­ю­щи­ми сто­ла­ми, по­то­му как вы­яс­ни­лось, что «я» буду бес­по­ко­ить дру­гих кли­ен­тов. Хо­ро­шо, что Фрут­ти по­про­сил за­вер­нуть еду с со­бой, так что мы без тру­да дой­дём до апар­та­мен­тов, где смо­жем на­ко­нец-то по­есть.

Я улыб­ну­лась, ко­гда мы за­шли в но­мер. Мне было при­ят­но на­хо­дить­ся вне пуб­лич­ных мест; куда бы я ни шла, ко мне были при­ко­ва­ны сот­ни глаз. Я села на кро­вать, ко­гда Фрут­ти пе­ре­дал мне еду. Я осто­рож­но раз­вер­ну­ла бу­ма­гу, по­ло­жи­ла упа­ков­ку на кро­вать: внут­ри была клас­си­че­ская рыба с жа­ре­ной кар­тош­кой.

— Эта рыба дня, что та­ко­го осо­бен­но­го в этой рыбе с кар­тош­кой? — недо­вер­чи­во спро­си­ла я.

— Это пик­ша, — Фрут­ти ши­ро­ко улыб­нул­ся во все зубы. Я морг­ну­ла и при­ло­жи­ла со сто­ном ко­пы­то к лицу. Да у это­го пар­ня не все кар­ты в ко­ло­де. Я ре­ши­ла не об­ра­щать на это вни­ма­ние и при­сту­пить к тра­пе­зе. 

Рыба была ве­ли­ко­леп­ной, а в кар­тош­ке было до­ста­точ­но и соли, и ук­су­са. Воз­мож­но, это не по­хо­ди­ло на пя­ти­звез­доч­ное блю­до, но на вкус оно было луч­ше, чем боль­шин­ство блюд, ко­то­рые я упо­треб­ля­ла за по­след­ние несколь­ко ме­ся­цев, пре­жде чем про­бу­дить­ся. Если так по­смот­реть, эта рыба дей­стви­тель­но была осо­бен­ной. А ещё она за­пол­ня­ла пу­сто­ту в моём же­луд­ке.

Я взя­ла ку­сок раз­дер­ба­нен­ной пик­ши и ре­флек­тор­но про­гло­ти­ла его. У меня прак­ти­че­ски слу­чи­лась па­ни­че­ская ата­ка, ко­гда пер­вая ме­тал­ли­че­ская вил­ка, ко­то­рой я ела, сло­ма­лась у меня во рту, а я по инер­ции про­гло­ти­ла от­ло­мив­ший­ся ку­сок. Фрут­ти ни­че­го не за­ме­тил, я же тем вре­ме­нем от­бро­си­ла сло­ман­ный сто­ло­вой при­бор и взя­ла ещё один. Ко­гда я до­ста­ла но­вую вил­ку и под­хва­ти­ла ей кар­тош­ку, то по­чув­ство­ва­ла, как ме­талл раз­мяг­ча­ет­ся и сги­ба­ет­ся у меня во рту. Как ни стран­но, вкус был мят­ным. Я бы со­шла с ума, если бы не вспом­ни­ла, что ска­зал мне док­тор по­сле на­лё­та рей­де­ров. Моё ме­ха­ни­че­ское тело при­спо­соб­ле­но к по­гло­ще­нию ме­тал­ла и, по­ла­гаю, из твёр­до­го со­сто­я­ния он пе­ре­хо­дит в нечто слад­ко-же­ва­тель­ное, что­бы я мог­ла это про­гло­тить. Мне от­но­си­тель­но спо­кой­но уда­лось до­есть рыбу с кар­тош­кой, не над­ку­сы­вая ещё одну вил­ку.

— Чёр­то­ва луч­шая рыба на всём бе­лом све­те, — счаст­ли­во вздох­нул пе­гас и, ском­кав бу­маж­ную обёрт­ку, за­пуль­нул её в му­сор­ную кор­зи­ну.

— По­жа­луй, со­гла­шусь, — улыб­ну­лась я.

— М-м-м, ка­кие ещё пла­ны на се­год­ня? — от­ки­ды­ва­ясь на кро­вать, по­ин­те­ре­со­вал­ся пе­гас.

— Ну, мне пред­ло­жи­ли бес­плат­ную при­чёс­ку, а ещё надо бы узнать, ко­гда от­бы­ва­ет по­езд.

— Я могу за­нять­ся по­ез­дом, а ты раз­вле­кай­ся, — с улыб­кой пред­ло­жил пе­гас.

— Спа­си­бо!

* * *

Дай­монд Ширс ока­за­лась на­сто­я­щей эн­ту­зи­аст­кой и ма­сте­ром сво­е­го дела. Ко­гда она спро­си­ла, ка­кую надо при­чёс­ку, я объ­яс­ни­ла на ко­пы­тах, что рань­ше хо­ди­ла с длин­ной вол­ни­стой гри­вой до плеч — было бы здо­ро­во из­ба­вить­ся от жут­ко­го иро­ке­за на ма­куш­ке. На­уда­чу её осо­бым та­лан­том была «па­рик­ма­хер­ская» ма­гия — Дай­монд на­рас­ти­ла мне во­ло­сы. Ору­дуя лосьо­на­ми, рас­чёс­ка­ми и би­гу­дя­ми, она быст­ро вер­ну­ла гри­ве преж­ний вид, ка­ким я ще­го­ля­ла ещё в быт­ность кри­сталь­ной пони. За­тем она по­кол­до­ва­ла (в бук­валь­ном смыс­ле) с цве­том, что­бы из­ба­вить­ся от се­рых пря­дей, кро­ме са­мой пер­вой надо лбом. Ко­неч­ный ре­зуль­тат при­ят­но удив­лял! Я рас­сы­па­лась в ком­пли­мен­тах. Ви­за­жист­ка толь­ко скром­но от­мах­ну­лась и за­яви­ла, что те­перь име­ет пол­ное мо­раль­ное пра­во хва­стать­ся пе­ред кол­ле­га­ми опы­том в стриж­ке зебр. От но­вой (но по фак­ту ста­рой) гри­вы у меня здо­ро­во под­ня­лось на­стро­е­ние, и с тем я по­ки­ну­ла са­лон, чув­ствуя себя по­чти как до вой­ны — и при­вле­кая боль­ше взгля­дов.

Уже силь­но за­пол­день мы с Фрут­ти встре­ти­лись в на­шем вре­мен­ном оби­та­ли­ще. Он рас­ска­зал, что сле­ду­ю­щий экс­пресс до за­па­да бу­дет где-то на неде­ле, и спер­ва пред­ло­жил по­бро­дить по башне, но я всё-таки убол­та­ла его по­ка­зать вок­зал — вдруг за­блу­жусь! Но, по прав­де, мне хо­те­лось по­гла­зеть на Мэй­н­хет­тан.

Спе­ре­ди вок­заль­ная стан­ция вы­гля­де­ла как длин­ная бе­тон­ная ко­роб­ка с окош­ка­ми касс и сталь­ным ко­зырь­ком, из кон­ца в ко­нец ис­пи­сан­ным име­на­ми эк­ве­стрий­ских го­ро­дов. Мы во­шли в от­кры­тые две­ри у од­ной из касс и — очу­ти­лись в ги­гант­ской клет­ке из ста­ли и стек­ла, со­всем буд­то в эпи­че­ских га­ба­ри­тов теп­ли­це с мно­же­ством яру­сов, ма­га­зин­чи­ков и кафе, толь­ко без про­зрач­ных стен. Фан­та­сти­ка! Даже осто­вы ста­рых эк­ве­стрий­ских и брей­тан­ских па­ро­во­зов не пор­ти­ли впе­чат­ле­ние раз­дол­бан­ным ви­дом, а при­бав­ля­ли оч­ков к лос­ку ста­ри­ны. По­бро­див по вок­за­лу, мы, ка­жет­ся, на­шли «ра­бо­чий» пер­рон. Две ко­леи же­лез­ной до­ро­ги были очи­ще­ны от му­со­ра; ви­ди­мо, за ними хо­ро­шо сле­ди­ли и ре­гу­ляр­но по­ли­ро­ва­ли — по край­ней мере если су­дить по не тро­ну­тым ржав­чи­ной рель­сам.

— По­ра­зи­тель­ное ме­сто, — по­де­ли­лась я мыс­ля­ми, пока мы шли по пер­ро­ну.

— Ага, — под­дер­жал Фрут­ти; мы оста­но­ви­лись у дос­ки объ­яв­ле­ний, на ко­то­рую кто-то на­кле­ил боль­шой по­стер Ми­ни­стер­ства Тай­ных Наук с изоб­ра­же­ни­ем Твай­лайт Спаркл, дер­жа­щей в од­ном ко­пы­те кни­гу и в дру­гом — бу­тыл­ку све­тя­ще­го­ся пой­ла.

— И дол­го нам…

Меня це­ли­ком за­глу­шил раз­дав­ший­ся в от­да­ле­нии над­рыв­ный свист.

— Это наш? — я удив­лён­но по­вер­ну­лась в сто­ро­ну за­па­да.

— Не мо­жет быть. Или они что, на неде­лю рань­ше при­ка­ти­ли?

И впрямь: на го­ри­зон­те за раз­ва­ли­на­ми взви­лись клу­бы се­ро­го дыма, ха­рак­тер­но­го для па­ро­во­зов, и бук­валь­но че­рез мгно­ве­ние — на­туж­ное чу­ха­нье порш­ней. Я по­ра­жён­но уста­ви­лась на подъ­ез­жа­ю­ще­го ко­лос­са. Он по­ра­жал во­об­ра­же­ние; та­ких я не ви­ды­ва­ла даже в Лас-Пе­га­су­се и за те пару раз, что ка­та­лась в Кри­сталь­ную им­пе­рию на­ве­стить ро­ди­те­лей. Неви­дан­ное брей­тан­ское чу­ди­ще, пых­тя, подъ­ез­жа­ло к стан­ции.

Из­ры­гая дым, ло­ко­мо­тив за­ехал вглубь стан­ции, за­виз­жал тор­моз­ны­ми ко­лод­ка­ми и оста­но­вил­ся у дру­го­го края плат­фор­мы. Едва со­став окон­ча­тель­но за­мер, из руб­ки вы­ско­чил ма­ши­нист. Он про­шёл на­зад и скрыл­ся в щели меж­ду ва­го­ном, гру­жён­ным уг­лём, и пер­вым пас­са­жир­ским. Тем вре­ме­нем из по­след­не­го по­ка­зал­ся ещё один, вы­смат­ри­вая пони на пер­роне, и по все­му со­ста­ву на­ча­ли от­кры­вать­ся две­ри, вы­пус­кая пас­са­жи­ров. Жи­вая вол­на хлы­ну­ла мимо нас, са­мо­заб­вен­но иг­но­ри­руя — и сла­ва Се­ле­стии.

Вдруг наше вни­ма­ние при­влёк па­ро­воз: он, про­сви­стев, от­це­пил­ся от со­ста­ва и дви­нул­ся даль­ше. Сам ло­ко­мо­тив не был по­хож на кучу труб, ци­лин­дров и порш­ней на ко­лё­сах — этот, в от­ли­чие от ви­ден­ных мною в про­шлом, по­хо­дил на глад­кое вы­тя­ну­тое кры­ло, а округ­лый нос и пря­мо­бо­кий па­ро­вой ко­тёл при­да­ва­ли ему об­те­ка­е­мый вид.

— И куда они его? — за­дал­ся во­про­сом Фрут­ти, ко­гда ло­ко­мо­тив скрыл­ся в нед­рах вок­за­ла.

— Тя­гач необ­хо­ди­мо раз­вер­нуть, пре­жде чем ехать об­рат­но на за­пад, — к нам при­бли­зил­ся незна­ко­мый же­ре­бец.

По­до­шед­шим ока­зал­ся еди­но­рог в чёр­ном ки­те­ле по­верх се­рой шку­ры, с гри­вой, упря­тан­ной под фу­раж­ку с ко­зырь­ком. По­чти всё его лицо за­ни­ма­ли гу­стые гу­сар­ские усы и огром­ный мо­нокль на ле­вом гла­зу.

— Ах вот как, — Фрут­ти фырк­нул под нос, сму­тив­шись сво­е­го глу­по­го во­про­са.

— На этом со­ста­ве я кон­дук­тор. По­ла­гаю, вы с нами в ту сто­ро­ну?

Я по­да­лась чуть впе­рёд. Кон­дук­тор, при­под­няв бровь, оки­нул меня взгля­дом.

— Да, м-м, сэр, нам надо до Лас… э-э-э, Нью-Пе­га­су­са, — вы­да­ла я, ста­ра­тель­но улы­ба­ясь.

— Гм, как ска­же­те, — кон­дук­тор за­жёг свой рог, — в один ко­нец или туда и об­рат­но?

Я во­про­си­тель­но по­гля­де­ла на Фрут­ти.

— Я сло­ня­юсь по миру с тех са­мых пор, как меня вы­швыр­ну­ли с об­ла­ков, — пе­гас улыб­нул­ся. — Мож­но и в один. Не по­вре­дит сме­нить об­ста­нов­ку.

— Нам два би­ле­та в одну сто­ро­ну.

Кон­дук­тор из­влёк от­ку­да-то два по­кры­тых зо­ло­той фоль­гой би­ле­та и невоз­му­ти­мо из­рёк:

— С вас обо­их по ты­ся­че кры­шек.

— СКОЛЬ­КО?!

Нет, я зна­ла, ко­неч­но, что по­езд удо­воль­ствие не из де­шё­вых: съез­дить в Кри­сталь­ную им­пе­рию и об­рат­но сто­и­ло око­ло пяти со­тен би­тов, — и, ко­неч­но, про курс крыш­ки к биту мне ни­кто не рас­ска­зы­вал, но ты­ся­ча в одну сто­ро­ну — бред си­вой ко­бы­лы!

— Дер­жи­те, — Фрут­ти бро­сил кон­дук­то­ру ме­шо­чек. Внут­ри гром­ко звяк­ну­ло, ко­гда еди­но­рог лов­ко пой­мал его ма­ги­ей.

— Бла­го­да­рю, — кон­дук­тор, утол­кав ку­лёк за па­зу­ху, про­тя­нул нам по би­ле­ту, — и вы дер­жи­те.

Я вы­пу­чи­ла оба гла­за на Фрут­ти.

— Что?

— Ты­ся­ча кры­шек! — вы­па­ли­ла я.

— Ерун­да, я ещё за­ра­бо­таю, впа­рить за до­стой­ную цену мож­но что угод­но. Как ска­зал один муд­рец, тор­гов­ля спа­сёт пу­стошь, кхе.

— Но це­лая ты­ся­ча…

Он так лег­ко вы­ло­жил та­кую сум­му, в го­ло­ве не укла­ды­ва­ет­ся!

— Се­рьёз­но, за­бей, — глу­по­ва­то улыб­нул­ся он. — Пу­стя­ки и толь­ко.

Пре­жде чем я успе­ла воз­ра­зить, кры­ло­по­доб­ный ло­ко­мо­тив, пых­тя, вы­ка­тил на рель­сы по дру­гой ко­лее и сно­ва ис­чез за бе­же­во-ко­рич­не­вы­ми пульм­э­ров­ски­ми ва­го­на­ми. По­го­ди-ка! «Пульм­эр»? Да это же на­зва­ние пи­са­ли на бор­тах, на­вер­ное, са­мых рос­кош­ных пас­са­жир­ских ва­го­нов в Эк­ве­стрии. Ну, хотя бы по­нят­но, за что де­рут та­кую цену — ва­го­ны-то люк­со­вые…

— Я про­ве­ду, — оклик­нул кон­дук­тор и, раз­вер­нув­шись, по­вёл нас вдоль по­ез­да.

Со­став ока­зал­ся длин­ным. Все­го в нём был де­ся­ток ва­го­нов, а в свою оче­редь каж­дый ва­гон — по­ряд­ка два­дца­ти мет­ров. Уди­ви­тель­но, как ло­ко­мо­тив во­об­ще мог их тя­нуть. Все ва­го­ны были ко­рич­не­во­го цве­та, на уровне окон от края до края их пе­ре­чёр­ки­ва­ла кре­мо­вая по­ло­са, а кры­ши были вы­кра­ше­ны в бе­же­вый и се­рый. Непре­мен­ное «Пульм­эр» бле­сте­ло зо­ло­чё­ны­ми бук­ва­ми вдоль се­ре­ди­ны кор­пу­сов. Мы ми­но­ва­ли тор­моз­ной ва­гон в кон­це со­ста­ва, по­том пару си­дя­чих и, на­ко­нец, оста­но­ви­лись у ку­пей­но­го.

Кон­дук­тор от­крыл дверь, я по­бла­го­да­ри­ла его, и мы, на­ко­нец, за­бра­лись внутрь.

— За­ни­май­те лю­бое купе, — ска­зал еди­но­рог. — Туа­ле­ты в обо­их кон­ца ва­го­на. Если про­го­ло­да­е­тесь или за­хо­ти­те про­мо­чить гор­ло, ва­гон-ре­сто­ран с ба­ром че­рез два ва­го­на к го­ло­ве. Едем дол­го — три неде­ли.

— Спа­си­бо, — бро­си­ла я че­рез пле­чо остав­ше­му­ся на пер­роне кон­дук­то­ру.

Мы про­шли по уз­ко­му ко­ри­дор­чи­ку люк­со­во­го ва­го­на и, по­гля­дев на две­ри, во­шли в одно из купе. Внут­ри… Вдоль обе­их сте­нок купе были про­тя­ну­ты ди­ван­чи­ки с баг­ро­во-крас­ной мяг­кой обив­кой, под ок­ном в цен­тре был при­кру­чен кры­тый бе­лой ска­тер­тью сто­лик, уже к нему была при­вин­че­на лам­па с кра­си­вым брон­зо­вым аба­жу­ром, а всё купе было от­де­ла­но крас­ным де­ре­вом. Мне ста­ло страш­но от од­ной мыс­ли о _ре­аль­ной_ сто­и­мо­сти убран­ства в до­во­ен­ных рас­цен­ках.

— Нра­вит­ся! Как на трон сел, — Фрут­ти с раз­ма­ху плюх­нул­ся на си­де­нье. — Царь во двор­це! Ходи то, де­лай сюда — царь во двор­це!

Я улыб­ну­лась, ко­гда он с ком­фор­том вы­тя­нул ноги, и сама ре­ши­ла сесть на про­ти­во­по­лож­ный ди­ван­чик. Осто­рож­но опу­сти­ла круп на мяг­кое… и тихо ойк­ну­ла, ко­гда зад, по ощу­ще­ни­ям, ушёл чуть ли не на дно! К сча­стью, дер­жал мой вес он хо­ро­шо. Спу­стя мгно­ве­ние я и сама рас­тек­лась в улыб­ке от эда­кой мяг­ко­сти.

— Ух ты! И прав­да, удоб­но.

Фрут­ти от­крыл рот, что­бы ска­зать что-то, как вдруг весь по­езд трях­ну­ло и дёр­ну­ло взад.

— Что за на­фиг? 

От­ве­том ему стал прон­зи­тель­ный свист, раз­дав­ший­ся из го­ло­вы со­ста­ва, и гро­мо­глас­ный вы­крик кон­дук­то­ра:

— ПО­ЕЗД ОТ­ПРАВ­ЛЯ­ЕТ­СЯ!

По­езд сно­ва дёр­ну­ло, он за­пых­тел и, на­ко­нец, дви­нул­ся с ме­ста.

— О, тро­ну­лись, на­ко­нец-то, — Фрут­ти по­до­брал ноги и вы­гля­нул в окно как раз, ко­гда мы вы­ез­жа­ли со стан­ции.

По­езд из­дал еще пару свист­ков, пре­жде чем взять раз­гон, и вско­ре мы уже мча­лись по рель­сам с огром­ной ско­ро­стью. Я с ужа­сом взи­ра­ла на про­плы­ва­ю­щие мимо при­го­ро­ды — мёрт­вые, отрав­лен­ные, ра­зо­рён­ные, а бес­ко­неч­ный об­лач­ный по­кров дер­жал всё в по­сто­ян­ном мра­ке, де­лав­шем пей­заж ещё бо­лее кош­мар­ным.

— Тут всё… уни­что­же­но? — я вжа­лась но­сом в стек­ло.

Фрут­ти раз­ле­пил гла­за, по­ко­сил­ся в окно и тя­же­ло вы­дох­нул.

— Да. Всё до ос­но­ва­ния. Вой­на оста­ви­ла от Эк­ве­стрии пе­пе­ли­ще. Я на пу­сто­ши все­го-то лет пять, но по­нять могу, по­че­му Ан­клав за­пре­тил со­вать нос под об­ла­ка, — в его взгля­де про­мельк­ну­ла боль.

— Тебя из-за это­го из­гна­ли? — тихо спро­си­ла я.

Фрут­ти мол­ча кив­нул. Я не ста­ла до­пы­ты­вать­ся. У нас обо­их были свои сек­ре­ты, ко­то­рым луч­ше оста­вать­ся в тайне до поры до вре­ме­ни.

* * *

Боль­шая часть неде­ли на по­ез­де про­шла без про­ис­ше­ствий. Мы узна­ли, что па­ро­воз, тя­ну­щий со­став, был брей­тан­ским об­те­ка­е­мым ло­ко­мо­ти­вом под на­зва­ни­ем «Союз Эк­ве­стрии». Он мог идти на ско­ро­сти сто де­сять миль в час и до­сти­гать бо­лее ста два­дца­ти, но раз­го­нять ста­рый ло­ко­мо­тив до пре­де­ла было опас­но. Впе­чат­ля­ю­щая ско­рость была та­к­же при­чи­ной того, что он при­был на стан­цию на неде­лю рань­ше, так как рань­ше со­став тя­нул стан­дарт­ный брей­тан­ский па­ро­воз. Вы­яс­ни­лось, что из­на­чаль­но его то­пи­ли уг­лём — тем са­мым, за ко­то­рый мы во­е­ва­ли, пока Её Вы­со­че­ство Лу­но­жо­пие не ре­ши­ла по­иг­рать му­ску­ла­ми и сте­реть вра­га в по­ро­шок. Но так как угля те­перь было мало, сто­ил он втри­до­ро­га или его во­об­ще не во­ди­лось, ва­гон-тен­дер на­пол­ни­ли ку­чей раз­но­об­раз­но­го го­рю­че­го хла­ма, на ко­то­ром и еха­ла ма­ши­на.

В те­че­ние неде­ли мы де­ла­ли оста­нов­ки в несколь­ких ме­стах, та­ких как Додж-Джанк­шен и Эп­плу­за, где бра­ли на борт ещё пас­са­жи­ров. К сча­стью, по­езд се­рьёз­но охра­ня­ли, так что эп­плуз­ские ра­бо­тор­гов­цы не ры­па­лись. Я ре­ши­ла не вы­хо­дить, как и боль­шин­ство дру­гих пони — и уж как на меня мерз­ко пя­ли­лись, пока я хо­ди­ла меж­ду ва­го­нов за едой и во­дой.

На седь­мой день на­шей по­езд­ки я просну­лась, гром­ко зев­нув, и пер­вым уви­де­ла нерв­но­го Фрут­ти, вы­гля­ды­ва­ю­ще­го в окно.

— Что там? — спро­си­ла я встре­во­жен­но.

— Пиз­дец, — от­ве­тил он, не от­ры­ва­ясь от окна.

Я про­сле­ди­ла за его взгля­дом и уви­да­ла, что непо­да­лё­ку от нас ви­лась неболь­шая, но во­ору­жён­ная до зу­бов стая гри­фо­нов. С ору­жи­ем в сво­их ор­ли­ных ла­пах они вы­гля­де­ли со­всем не мир­но. Я шум­но сглот­ну­ла. Моё вни­ма­ние при­влек­ло ору­жие.

Я опо­зна­ла несколь­ко зеб­ри­кан­ских ав­то­ма­тов, бро­не­бой­ное ру­жьё и даже одну энер­го­ма­ги­че­скую ла­зер­ную вин­тов­ку ВЛБ-14. Я не име­ла по­ня­тия, от­ку­да знаю про эти ство­лы — ни один из них я в гла­за не ви­ды­ва­ла, но ка­ким-то об­ра­зом мог­ла опре­де­лить об­ра­зец с пер­во­го взгля­да. Воз­мож­но, всё дело было во встро­ен­ном в мой че­реп ком­пью­те­ре: едва мои гла­за за­ми­ра­ли на ору­жии, как в за­тыл­ке на­чи­на­ло что-то ще­ко­тать. Мне в под­кор­ку вши­ли зна­ния об ору­ди­ях убий­ства… Это на­пря­га­ло.

В окне по­ка­зал­ся оче­ред­ной гри­фон — с гра­на­то­мё­том в ла­пах, — и в по­езд устре­мил­ся дым­ный след взрыв­но­го сна­ря­да.

— Блядь! — успел за­орать Фрут­ти.

И тут дерь­мо уго­ди­ло в вен­ти­ля­тор: охра­на окле­ма­лась, при­ня­лась па­лить, и гри­фо­ны от­ве­ти­ли тем же. За­стыв от ужа­са, я смот­ре­ла на ра­ке­ту — она стре­ми­тель­но ле­те­ла к нам. В воз­ду­хе за­сви­сте­ли пули и за­ши­пе­ли ла­зер­ные лучи, но неко­то­рые из вы­стре­лов, ка­за­лось, были на­прав­ле­ны на ра­ке­ту, а она ста­но­ви­лась всё бли­же и бли­же, и вдруг — бах! Огром­ный ог­нен­ный шар объ­ял один из ва­го­нов со­ста­ва бли­же к го­ло­ве.

— Се­ле­стия спа­си!.. — вскрик­нул Фрут­ти, ко­гда по­езд силь­но тря­ха­ну­ло.

По­езд свер­нул на из­ги­бе рельс, поз­во­лив нам уви­деть ва­гон, куда уго­ди­ла ра­ке­та. По­хо­же, сна­ряд был за­жи­га­тель­ным — в ва­гоне по­лы­хал по­жар.

Гри­фо­ны но­си­лись над всем со­ста­вом, а охран­ни­ки от­стре­ли­ва­лись изо всех сил. Наши со­сре­до­то­чи­ли уси­лия на гра­на­то­мёт­чи­ке — и быст­ро его под­стре­ли­ли, так как весь огонь был на­прав­лен на него. Я не зна­ла, сколь­ко охра­ны по­гиб­ло, но спу­стя несколь­ких дол­гих ми­нут боя оста­лось толь­ко два гри­фо­на. При­няв по­ра­же­ние, они скры­лись из виду.

Я со­ско­чи­ла с си­де­ния и по­да­лась в сто­ро­ну две­ри.

— Ты куда?! — оша­ра­шен­но вски­нул­ся Фрут­ти.

— По­мо­гать с по­жа­ром, куда еще! — Мне не хо­те­лось си­деть сло­жа ко­пы­та, ко­гда я мог­ла бы чем-ни­будь по­мочь. — Бу­дем си­деть — огонь рас­пол­зёт­ся по со­ста­ву.

— Да, ты пра­ва, — Фрут­ти вско­чил вслед за мной.

Мы про­тис­ну­лись мимо па­ни­ку­ю­щих пони в ку­пей­ных ва­го­нах, че­рез ва­гон-ре­сто­ран, мимо бара, пока нас не оста­но­ви­ли два охран­ни­ка у там­бу­ра, ве­ду­ще­го в сле­ду­ю­щий ва­гон. Даль­ше, в от­кры­той на­рас­паш­ку две­ри, бу­ше­ва­ло ярост­ное пла­мя. По­жар­ни­ки по­ли­ва­ли спо­ло­хи из ог­не­ту­ши­те­лей, не да­вая огню пе­ре­полз­ти в наш ва­гон.

— По­че­му вы не ту­ши­те даль­ше? По­езд сго­рит до­тла! — за­кри­ча­ла я.

— Вы­дох­ни, — от­мах­нул­ся ка­кой-то охран­ник. — Кар­кас сде­лан из ар­ми­ро­ван­ной ста­ли, и огонь ему хоть бы хны, сам по­ту­шит­ся, ко­гда вся де­ре­вян­ная на­чин­ка вы­го­рит.

Тем вре­ме­нем по­ка­зал­ся ещё один охран­ник. Ему весь­ма сквер­но про­стре­ли­ли пле­чо.

— Всех вы­ве­ли из ва­го­на? — спро­сил он и при­сло­нил­ся к стен­ке для опо­ры, не от­ни­мая ко­пы­та от дыр­ки в ноге.

— Да пу­сто там, — про­тя­нул со ску­ча­ю­щей фи­зио­но­ми­ей его на­пар­ник.

— Точ­но? — вто­рой не уни­мал­ся.

— Да то… — до­го­во­рить ему не дали.

В ко­ри­дор вы­ско­чи­ла зем­ная пони, на­це­лив­шись пря­мо на дверь го­ря­ще­го ва­го­на. Она про­нес­лась мимо меня, но двое в там­бу­ре ухит­ри­лись схва­тить её и не пу­сти­ли даль­ше.

— Эй-эй, по­при­дер­жи по­ней, туда нель­зя.

— ДОЧА! — го­ло­си­ла ко­бы­ла, вы­ры­ва­ясь из их ко­пыт.

От её кри­ка встре­пе­ну­лась и я:

— В ка­ком смыс­ле?!

— Ты ска­зал, всех вы­ве­ли! — зло гарк­нул ра­не­ный охран­ник.

— Ни­кто в сво­ём уме не оста­нет­ся в го­ря­щем ва­гоне, — воз­ра­зил ему вто­рой.

— Ага, а же­ре­бё­нок буд­то со­об­ра­зит!

— В этом пек­ле на­ку­ре­но до по­тол­ка, позд­но дёр­гать­ся.

— Доч­ка… — ко­бы­ла уда­ри­лась в слё­зы.

Я ото­рва­ла взгляд от пла­чу­щей ко­бы­лы, всмот­ре­лась в пы­ла­ю­щий са­лон сле­ду­ю­ще­го пас­са­жир­ско­го ва­го­на. Ко­был­ка, ве­ро­ят­но, сей­час го­ре­ла и за­ды­ха­лась где-то там. Ко­был­ка, ко­то­рая уже ни за что не ис­пы­та­ет ра­до­стей жиз­ни.

Нет, я не могу поз­во­лить невин­но­му же­ре­бён­ку уме­реть вот так, не успев по­жить. Я ре­ши­тель­но на­хму­ри­лась и по­смот­ре­ла на ко­бы­лу.

— Где твоя дочь? — спро­си­ла я се­рьёз­но. Ко­бы­ла оша­ра­шен­но за­хло­па­ла гла­за­ми. — Где она? Я её вы­та­щу.

— Со­всем сду­ре­ла?! — рявк­нул Фрут­ти.

— Я зеб­ра, или за­был? Справ­люсь.

— Да, но ты и не же­лез­ная, а мясо и ко­сти, — воз­ра­зил он.

Мне было боль­но это слы­шать, по­то­му что на са­мом деле во мне были не про­сто мясо и ко­сти. Мо­жет быть, я из пло­ти и кро­ви, но глу­бо­ко под ней — то са­мое же­ле­зо, все­го-то про­стая ма­ши­на. Лишь по­это­му я ве­ри­ла, что ещё могу спа­сти эту ко­был­ку.

— Где она? — спро­си­ла я ещё раз, не об­ра­щая вни­ма­ния на про­те­сты Фрут­ти.

— В сре… сред­нем купе, — сквозь слё­зы про­вы­ла ко­бы­ла.

Я кив­ну­ла и на­пра­ви­лась к две­ри.

Да, я бо­я­лась… бо­я­лась сго­реть за­жи­во, но про­сто не мог­ла дать ко­был­ке уме­реть, не по­пы­тав­шись. Я от­ко­лош­ма­ти­ла страх мыс­лен­ной ду­би­ной, что­бы он меня не па­ра­ли­зо­вал.

Один из охран­ни­ков пре­гра­дил мне до­ро­гу, но я не оста­но­ви­лась, даже ко­гда он опу­стил пе­ред­ние ко­пы­та мне на пле­чи, пы­та­ясь тор­моз­нуть. Как хо­ро­шо, что за неде­лю, про­ве­ден­ную в по­ез­де, я из­ле­чи­лась от хро­мо­ты и мог­ла вло­жить в каж­дый шаг всю свою силу.

Я не удер­жа­лась от улыб­ки при виде по­тря­сен­но­го и рас­те­рян­но­го вы­ра­же­ния лица охран­ни­ка, ко­гда он без ка­ких-либо уси­лий с моей сто­ро­ны был вы­нуж­ден от­сту­пить.

— Пу­сти, — ве­лел ра­не­ный охран­ник то­ва­ри­щу.

Тот кив­нул и от­прыг­нул в сто­ро­ну, про­пус­кая меня, а я шаг­ну­ла в го­ря­щий ку­пей­ный ва­гон. Пре­ду­пре­жде­ние об угро­зе тут же за­ми­га­ло крас­ным пе­ред гла­за­ми, и свер­ху по­яви­лось со­об­ще­ние:

«Вни­ма­ние: внеш­няя тем­пе­ра­ту­ра пре­вы­ша­ет до­пу­сти­мый уро­вень». 

Боль прон­за­ла тело с каж­дым но­вым ша­гом. Мне ка­за­лось, что я иду по жа­ровне, и я чув­ство­ва­ла, как от жара моя шку­ра по­кры­ва­ет­ся вол­ды­ря­ми. Ох, пло­хая была мысль… Я со­щу­ри­ла гла­за от боли, гля­дя на две­ри спра­ва, счи­тая каж­дую прой­ден­ную. Мозг на­пом­нил, что в на­шем с Фрут­ти ва­гоне было семь купе, а это озна­ча­ло, что сред­нее было чет­вер­тым по счё­ту.

Со сто­ном я при­бли­зи­лась к чет­вёр­той две­ри, толк­ну­ла ее. К сча­стью, огонь еще не до­брал­ся до купе. Я ли­хо­ра­доч­но огля­де­лась, пока мой взгляд не упал на свер­ток на од­ной из ска­ме­ек. За­ши­пе­ла от боли — ре­мень ком­беза об­жёг кожу, ко­гда жар пре­вра­тил ме­тал­ли­че­ские бля­хи в рас­ка­лен­ные до­крас­на ко­чер­ги. Я скло­ни­ла го­ло­ву, при­жа­ла ухо к мор­даш­ке ко­был­ки. К мо­е­му ве­ли­ко­му об­лег­че­нию, она была еще жива.

Как мож­но осто­рож­нее я обер­ну­ла во­круг нее про­сты­ню, на ко­то­рой она спа­ла, что­бы пол­но­стью укрыть ее от огня и дыма. Дым, ка­за­лось, не дей­ство­вал на меня — на­вер­ное, что-то внут­ри не да­ва­ло ему отрав­лять ор­га­низм. Сно­ва во­про­сы без от­ве­та… Надо бу­дет бе­жать, ко­гда я вы­не­су ко­был­ку из купе, жар там са­мый силь­ный — со­мне­ва­юсь, что она дол­го про­дер­жит­ся. Убе­див­шись, что она плот­но уку­та­на, я взя­ла её в зубы и дви­ну­лась об­рат­но.

Огонь в ко­ри­до­ре стал жар­че, ко­гда я вы­шла, и уже че­рез пару ша­гов я по­чув­ство­ва­ла жгу­чую боль вдоль спи­ны. Бро­сив быст­рый взгляд на­зад, я неволь­но стис­ну­ла зубы, что­бы не за­кри­чать от боли и ужа­са; до­го­ра­ли остат­ки хво­ста. Я при­пу­сти­ла га­ло­пом. Плоть на­бу­ха­ла и рва­лась от пу­зы­ря­щих­ся вол­ды­рей, ло­па­ю­щих­ся по все­му телу. Боль была неопи­су­е­мой — и тем хуже, ко­гда шку­ры ка­са­лись язы­ки пла­ме­ни. Вне­зап­но дверь ря­дом раз­ле­те­лась в щеп­ки — я ре­флек­тор­но от­вер­ну­лась, что­бы дождь оскол­ков не по­пал мне в лицо и, что бо­лее важ­но, в бес­по­мощ­ную ко­был­ку. Но за­тем боль вспых­ну­ла с но­вой си­лой: пла­мя из купе под­па­ли­ло ком­би­не­зон и шёрст­ку. Мне по­тре­бо­ва­лась вся сила воли, что­бы не за­кри­чать, ко­гда я по­чув­ство­ва­ла, как огонь охва­ты­ва­ет гри­ву, про­жа­ри­ва­ет шею, го­ло­ву, а ком­без рас­сы­пал­ся хло­пья­ми, спла­вил­ся с ко­жей…

«За­чем я по­лез­ла в эту срань?!» — ве­ре­ща­ла ка­кая-то часть меня в мыс­лях.

«Что­бы спа­сти невин­ную жизнь!» — огры­за­лась дру­гая, со­вест­ли­вая.

«Пу­тём со­ва­ния баш­ки в ду­хов­ку?!»

«А луч­ше си­деть на попе ров­но, а де­воч­ка пусть по­ды­ха­ет?»

Си­ре­на за­ора­ла в ушах — одно, ка­жет­ся, сго­ре­ло и от­ва­ли­лось… Кар­тин­ка пе­ред гла­за­ми за­мор­га­ла, по­кры­лась ту­ма­ном, сбо­ку вспы­хи­ва­ли пре­ду­пре­жде­ния. Я чув­ство­ва­ла, как мое ме­ха­ни­че­ское тело на­чи­на­ет сда­вать. Невы­но­си­мая жара. Ки­пя­щая кровь сте­ка­ет по но­гам, вол­ды­ри ло­па­ют­ся по все­му телу. Надо было вы­би­рать­ся. СЕЙ­ЧАС ЖЕ!

Ко­гда один мой глаз уже по­тух, я уви­де­ла рас­пах­ну­тый про­ём там­бу­ра. Не же­лая боль­ше ни ми­ну­ты оста­вать­ся в этой ду­хов­ке, я ло­ма­ну­лась со всех ног. У охран­ни­ка в две­рях не было ни ма­лей­ше­го шан­са убрать­ся с мо­е­го пути — я вле­те­ла в него, сбив с ног, и про­тя­ну­ла свёр­ток ко­бы­ле. К сча­стью, мор­да моя не об­го­ре­ла, как все осталь­ное. Как толь­ко мать при­ня­ла свёр­ток, я на­ко­нец из­да­ла му­чи­тель­ный крик. В ва­гоне было про­хлад­но и ни­че­го не го­ре­ло, но ощу­ще­ние про­пе­ка­е­мо­го мяса не же­ла­ло ухо­дить.

— Мать моя, Кри­сталл! — ах­нул Фрут­ти, за­ви­дев меня.

Я хны­ка­ла и ши­пе­ла от боли, гля­дя на себя. Ком­би­не­зон ис­чез, сго­рел, бук­валь­но впла­вил­ся в плоть. Ме­тал­ли­че­ские бля­хи рем­ня, ка­за­лось, ушли глу­бо­ко под кожу. Пе­ре­мёт­ные сум­ки раз­ва­ли­лись, по­хо­ро­нив за­од­но и мой пи­сто­лет. Из мно­го­чис­лен­ных лоп­нув­ших вол­ды­рей по все­му телу мед­лен­но со­чи­лась кровь, ка­жет­ся, ме­ста­ми от­ва­ли­лись кус­ки мяса, а в кое-ка­ких ды­рах, тех, что по­глуб­же, вро­де бы тор­чал мой сталь­ной ске­лет… Я была по­хо­жа на гуля.

— По­мо­ги­те, кто-ни­будь! — за­орал пе­гас.

Пони со зна­ко­мым ро­зо­вым кре­стом под­бе­жал к ко­бы­ле. Та, об­ли­ва­ясь сле­за­ми ра­до­сти, к это­му вре­ме­ни уже раз­вер­ну­ла сво­е­го же­ре­бен­ка и креп­ко об­ни­ма­ла ее.

— Жи­вая, — вы­дох­ну­ла за­пла­кан­ная ко­бы­ла, за­тем быст­ро пе­ре­ве­ла взгляд на вра­ча: — Нет, по­мо­ги­те ей сна­ча­ла.

Я тя­же­ло ды­ша­ла, что­бы из­ба­вить­ся от рас­ка­лён­но­го воз­ду­ха в лёг­ких, в гла­зах всё плы­ло. Даже лег­кая виб­ра­ция по­ез­да по­ка­за­лась мощ­ным уда­ром и за­ста­ви­ла груз­но осесть на круп. Ой зря. Мясо буд­то при­лип­ло к полу.

— Я не су­мею из­ле­чить ожо­ги тре­тьей сте­пе­ни, тем бо­лее на всем теле, — груст­но за­явил док­тор. Он от­крыл ап­теч­ку, при­то­ро­чен­ную к боку, и вы­та­щил два фла­ко­на, на­пол­нен­ные све­тя­щей­ся фи­о­ле­то­вой жид­ко­стью. — Это экс­т­ра-силь­ное ле­чеб­ное зе­лье. Ста­би­ли­зи­ру­ют со­сто­я­ние, пока не до­ста­ви­те свою по­дру­гу в боль­ни­цу.

Док­тор еще что-то ска­зал Фрут­ти. За­тем от­крыл бу­ты­ли, под­нес их к моей ещё це­лой мор­де и ве­лел вы­пить, что я с жад­но­стью и про­де­ла­ла. Че­рез несколь­ко се­кунд я уже по­чув­ство­ва­ла, как зи­я­ю­щие дыры и вол­ды­ри за­тя­ги­ва­ют­ся сами со­бой.

— Спа­си­бо… — над­сад­но про­хри­пе­ла я, ощу­щая, как ожо­ги схо­дят со шку­ры, хотя с на­столь­ко обо­жжён­ной ко­жей я всё рав­но по­хо­ди­ла на жерт­ву жут­ко­го по­жа­ра.

— Ну всё, по­шли на­зад, Крис, — Фрут­ти под­ста­вил мне пле­чо, осто­рож­но по­ло­жил кры­ло на спи­ну и по­вёл в сто­ро­ну на­ше­го ва­го­на.

Мы мед­лен­но бре­ли к купе, а сле­дом до­но­си­лись ра­дост­ные воз­гла­сы ма­те­ри:

— Спа­си­бо вам, мисс зеб­ра, спа­си­бо, что спас­ли мою ма­лыш­ку!

По ощу­ще­ни­ям, что­бы до­брать­ся до купе, у нас ушло несколь­ко ча­сов. Как толь­ко мы во­шли внутрь, я плюх­ну­лась на си­де­нье, чув­ствуя себя со­вер­шен­но опу­сто­шен­ной.

«Вни­ма­ние: уро­вень энер­гии — два­дцать про­цен­тов, необ­хо­дим дра­го­цен­ный ка­мень для су­ще­ствен­но­го по­пол­не­ния за­ря­да».

Над­пись мель­ка­ла пе­ред гла­за­ми, пока я ле­жа­ла на ди­ван­чи­ке.

Я при­кры­ла гла­за в тот мо­мент, ко­гда Фрут­ти устро­ил­ся на си­де­нье на­про­тив.

— Ты… Дура ту­пая! Смот­ри, что с то­бой ста­ло! — по­чти про­кри­чал он, хотя по го­ло­су зву­чал так, буд­то сей­час раз­ры­да­ет­ся.

— Нель­зя быть в сто­роне, Фрут­ти, — про­мы­ча­ла я, еле про­ди­рая гла­за. — Что­бы невин­ный же­ре­бё­нок вот так по­гиб, даже не успев по­жить? Я так не могу. Или что при­ка­жешь де­лать?

— Да… да хер зна­ет. Про­сто не бро­сай­ся очер­тя го­ло­ву на вер­ную смерть.

Несмот­ря на по­вре­ждён­ные ви­зо­ры, я за­ме­ти­ла, как в угол­ках его глаз бле­стят слё­зы.

— Фрут­ти, я пони из ста­ро­го мира, то­гда жизнь це­ни­лась выше, а я не успе­ла по­жить из-за по­га­но­го здо­ро­вья, — я вздох­ну­ла. — Пусть хотя бы у неё бу­дет шанс на нор­маль­ную жизнь.

Я тут же от­ве­си­ла себе мыс­лен­но­го пин­ка. Про­го­во­ри­лась! Из ста­ро­го, сука, она мира…

— В ка­ком это смыс­ле — «пони из ста­ро­го мира»?

— Э… в смыс­ле, из стой­ла, за­бей, — то­роп­ли­во по­пра­ви­лась я.

— Лад­но… — Фрут­ти, уже с мок­ры­ми гла­за­ми, от­стра­нил­ся.

По­ве­рил, зна­чит. Я мол­ча вы­дох­ну­ла.

— Ты силь­но меня на­пу­га­ла. Я в жиз­ни так не пе­ре­жи­вал ни за кого.

— Про­сти.

— Да ни­че­го, ты же тут, жи­вая, а не там — шаш­лы­ком в ман­га­ле.

Я вяло улыб­ну­лась и при­кры­ла гла­за. За­ме­ча­тель­ное на­ча­ло пути…


End file.
